


Kinktober

by AshTheFannibal (Nicestofthedamned), Nicestofthedamned



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Acarophilia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anilingus, Begging, Biting, Blood Kink, Bondage, Clothed Sex, Cock Worship, Cockwarming, College Student Will Graham, Costumes, Cuckold fantasy, Dacryphilia, Daddy Hannibal, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domination, Drug Use, Episode: s02e11 Ko No Mono, Established Relationship, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Face-Fucking, Food Kink, Foot Jobs, Foreskin Play, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Hannigram - Freeform, Kinktober 2019, Latex, M/M, Marijuana, Massage, Masturbation, Mild Blood, Mind Games, Murder Husbands, Murder Talk, Mushrooms, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Olfactophilia, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Praise Kink, Professor Hannibal Lecter, Public Hand Jobs, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Scratching, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Fantasy, Somnophilia, Spanking, Teasing, Telephonicophilia, Vore, Wakes & Funerals, Wax Play, Will is a desperate cum slut, angry blow job, angry oral, cannibal food play, dubcon, quirophilia, scratching until blood is drawn, talk murder to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2020-11-22 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 31
Words: 42,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20876396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/AshTheFannibal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicestofthedamned/pseuds/Nicestofthedamned
Summary: A collection of Kink Prompt inspired pieces for the month of October.





	1. After the Ortolan

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal and Will were affected by the meal in Ko No Mono. This is a drabble alternating from Will's perspective and back to Hannibal's and so forth.
> 
> I didn't know that Kinktober was a challenge until I saw the post by APastandFutureNerd and she explained it to me. I used a prompt list that I found that had Day 3 listed as Masturbation. I don't see doing something on each and every day and I've already missed 2 days as it is. if the prompt sounds inviting though I will do one and add it as a chapter here.

W.

The first bit of time that Will had alone after the experience with the ortalan he couldn’t get his cock out quick enough. On the drive home he petted his cock through his pants as they tightened around his growing erection. As he imagined Hannibal stretched out in bed replaying the sensual vision in his mind he lost control. He unzipped his pants despite his best judgement. He told himself  _ I won’t stroke, I’ll just touch to alleviate some of the urge.  _ Somehow Will kept his word to himself and didn’t stroke his hard cock until he had out the car in park. After he removed the keys he rewarded himself with a few tight squeezes and two quick pumps. Will shivered with the sensation of his cool hand on his warm aching cock. He zipped up his pants and headed into his house to complete his reward. 

H.

Back in Baltimore Dr.Lecter conjured up the vision of Will’s lips rounding out to take in the bird. The veins in his hands pronounced as he rubbed a handful of coconut oil in it and moved the heavy white cream to his hard cock. The heat from his body melted the oil and it rolled downwards and drizzled to his balls as well. Hannibal slid his hand slowly up and down from the root up and over the foreskin and pressed a fingertip to the glans on the upstroke. He brought the vision of Will’s face to his mind. He imagined that contemplation that he had made as he tasted the entire bird with the bones crunching between his teeth. The heat from the dish mixed with the spikey scrapes along the inside of will’s cheeks allowing for quite the experience. He longed to see it in person again.

W.

The dogs gathered around him and he took time to pet them but he told them to “Stay down”. Will rolled to his side facing away from them and pushed himself out of his pants and lost them in the sheets. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it behind him like he was throwing a bridal bouquet. He took his hand and licked it from fingertip to wrist wetting it profusely. With half closed eyes he imagined Hannibal watching him ready himself. He wanted him to see what he had done to him. He wanted him to see the dark red tip of his needy cock being rubbed up and down with spit coated hand. He thought about the sensation of the flavor that exploded into his mouth. The insides of his mouth still raw from the fragile bones moving about inside of his mouth. 

H.

Hannibal placed a hand on his balls and cupped them squeezing them in a slow rhythm as he stroked his cock just a bit faster than he handled his balls. He imagined pushing his cock into Will's tender mouth and rubbing his swollen head along the insides of his cheeks slowly. He longed to see the pale skin of Will’s cheeks moving out from the motion. Hannibal tugged himself quicker thinking about taking those dark sweaty unruly curls in his hands and pressing more of himself down his throat. He couldn’t help but think of the desperate gags that Will made under sedation when he put the tube inside of his throat. Hannibal growled into his arm and stroked fast thinking about the feeling of Will’s throat moving and struggling as he made that glorious sound of struggle. Hannibal was haunted by the way Will looked so blissful once the ortolan was consumed. His eyes bright and full of ecstasy.

W.

Will stroked his cock with hard jerks up and down and then rolled his palm over the head and wrapped his fingers tight across it stroking just the tip of his head. He bit his lip thinking about showing Hannibal what he was feeling. Will looked up into his mind and imagined Hannibal’s dark eyes moving over his body with his lips rolled up into a sinful smile. He rolled onto his back and pumped his cock with tightly closed eyes picturing Hannibal sitting beside him with his cock bobbing about untouched and desperate for him. Will whined and turned himself to hang his head off of the bed as he thought about Hannibal positioning him like that and sliding his cock into Will’’s mouth. He changed hands as his wrist went numb and pulled fast and hard at his dripping cock. He could feel it weeping for Hannibal. 

H.

Hannibal tightened his fist around his cock and placed his other hand on top. He began thrusting up into his grip. His head to the side, drooling into his pillow and licking his lips at the tasty thoughts he was giving himself. The insides of his mouth burned from the dish and he imagined that Will’s must be in the same state. He stopped his thrusts, he dropped his hands to his sides and stilled himself.  _ What is dear Will thinking at this moment? What is he doing about his thoughts?  _ Hannibal didn’t think that Will was touching himself for him at the same moment in time but he wanted it to be the case. He growled and stroked himself faster than before as he imagined Will in his bed with the moon shining on his pale skin as he touched his hard cock and pressed his tongue to his sore mouth.

W.

Will could almost feel Hannibal’s long slender fingers petting his face as he fed him his cock. His maroon eyes taking him in. He yearned to be dick drunk on Hannibal and for him to use his mouth endlessly. Suddenly Will’s hips jerked and his legs shook slightly. He tugged quicker as he pictured Hannibal’s cock close to filling his sore mouth with his hot release. Will rolled over the edge into rapture and came against his hands and belly. He quivered and shook, having come harder than he had in some time.

H.

Hannibal fantasized about coating Will’s wiggling pink tongue with bursts of come as he climaxed onto his stomach. He felt his heart pound and the room spun about. He thought about Will in the same state as him, even though he didn’t believe that he was along for the ride from a distance.

W.

Will opened his eyes and looked down at his body. He turned himself with his head on the pillow and closed his eyes again. His face went hot and flush at the actions he took. He couldn’t believe that he entertained the idea of doing anything at all sexual with Hannibal. He pulled himself up and went to clean up before catching some sleep before the new day called him to life again.


	2. Paddle Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wants to get a spanking from Hannibal and has to get blunt about it set things in motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4's Kinktober Prompt: Spanking

Will thoroughly enjoyed the things that his husband did with his hands. Lately, he was craving to feel some corporal punishment from him. Will would tease him with bending further than was necessary in front of Hannibal. He rubbed his curved backside against him as the brushed across his body when passing him. Sometimes that got him playful swats, and those were nice to receive. What Will was after was something a lot more on the rough side though. He wanted something more like being corrected with a spanking. He realized that this would require more obvious hints. He picked up one a wooden paddle ball at the store and decided to let Hannibal catch him playing with it. He sat out on the deck tapping at the rubber ball and smacking it against the wooden paddle attached to it by a thin white elastic.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK The pink rubber ball popped against the paddle in rhythm as Will kept it moving. When Hannibal heard the noise he opened the backdoor and joined his husband outdoors. Will looked up and gave him a mischievous smile. The ball slipped out of the pattern and bounced about in the air out of control as it was tethered to the elastic.  
“ Hannibal, you messed up my game,” Will whined softly.  
“I’m sorry, my love. However, will you regain your rhythm and continue?” Hannibal teased.  
“I should take this to your backside for being smart with me,” Will said with a raised eyebrow and a smile. “That’s the thing about these toys. It’s all fun until the elastic snaps and then it’s a weapon in your hand. Did you ever play with these as a kid?”  
“I don’t remember ever having played with one, no,” Hannibal answered.  
“Oh, it was awful. If you snapped someone’s elastic you had better run because they’d be after your butt with the paddle.” Will said.  
“Hmmm, well I see your elastic is still intact and even so, I didn’t snap it, so no spanks for me,” Hannibal said watching Will start up his game again.  
SMACK SMACK SMACK   
“What is the goal of this...game. How do you win?” Hannibal asked  
“Hannibal! “Will said loudly “ I don’t know, to not break the elastic I guess, but you messed me up again.”  
“If you have played this since childhood surely you have more concentration than that, Will. Don’t blame me for your lack of paddle ball abilities. You’ll probably snap the elastic next time.” Hannibal smiled teasingly and headed back into the house.  
Will sat looking at him, watching him head back inside and thought about his large hands fanned out over his heated ass after a nice spanking session.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK SM--  
Will grew tired of his solo game and went back inside to try and lure Hannibal into some one on one play. He found his husband relaxing on the couch with a book in his hands. Will sat beside him and pressed a tongue to his neck while groping at the front of Hannibal’s slacks. Hannibal continued to read but shifted slightly at the touch of his husband. Will took his earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it while palming at Hannibal’s cock.   
“I lost my place on the page, Will. “ Hannibal stated.  
“Will furrowed his brows and replied “You’ve been reading for a very long time Hannibal, surely you can maintain better concentration than that.” he retorted.  
Hannibal snapped his book closed with an exaggerated motion and looked at Will sternly.  
“Will, where is that wooden paddle that you had earlier?” he asked him.  
“Will turned away from him and answered “I don’t know”  
“Are you lying to me?’ Hannibal said moving the man’s chin with his fingers to put his face towards his.   
Will just laughed at the serious look on his husband’s face. Hannibal pushed Will from the couch.  
“Stand up and undress for me now,” he ordered.   
Will wasted no time rising to his feet and pulling his shirt over his head and then unbuttoning his jeans and yanking down his boxer briefs until he was dressed in nothing but skin. Hannibal reached out for him and pulled him onto his lap. Hannibal ran his hand down Will’s back starting at the back of his neck and ending at his thighs. He squeezed a handful of meat on his backside and dug his nails into it. He released it and grabbed a bit on the other cheek and treated it the same way. Will shivered and his smooth skin was soon covered in chill bumps. His cock responded and there was no hiding that from Hannibal. He didn’t verbally acknowledge it but he parted his thighs and pressed them closed again holding Will’s erection between them.  
Hannibal’s hand landed down hard and fast on Will’s backside, right across his cheeks. He smacked down in a steady motion, not unlike the one Will used to play with the paddle ball.  
Ten in total. Hannibal stopped and brushed his fingers over Will’s skin. Soon the smacks continued until Will was nearly squirming. His hard cock bobbed in spite of the tight hold of Hannibal’s thighs. Will just knew that he was leaking on his husband’s pants.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK   
“Where is the paddle, Will?” Hannibal asked in a gravely tone that made Will a lot dizzy.   
“I don’t know, Hannibal,” he said in an equally sassy tone.  
“Very well,” he said and gripped his cheeks before pulling back for round two.  
Hannibal moved his hand so that the impact would land on the sweet spot where his thighs met his ass. His spanking was almost lifting Will’s ass and causing him to jostle around on Hannibal’s lap As his body jerked his cock moved about against the soft fabric covering Hannibal’s muscular thighs.   
SMACK SMACK SMACK   
“OK, OK, do you want to know where it is?” Will said panting He took Hannibal’s silence as a yes and continued “ I snapped the elastic off and threw it into the woodpile  
“Go and bring it to me” Hannibal commanded   
Will slowly got up, his round cheeks pink with handprints and reached for his pants.  
“I said nothing about getting dressed,” Hannibal said and placed a foot on the pile of clothing in front of them.  
“Yes, Hannibal,” Will said and went out to the deck with warm skin, handprints all over his spanked ass and a dripping erection with a deep pink tip.   
Once he had stepped down the stairs and reached the halfway point to the woodpile Hannibal hopped up and locked their backdoor. He picked up his book and smiled.


	3. The Heart's Filthy Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is proud of how attractive his husband is and enjoys the looks that Will gets. He considers if Will were to entertain the attention of strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: One prompt list was dirty talk and the other was cuckold. Why not combine them since they do go well together.

  
Hannibal was very aware of any the attention that Will got whenever they were out.No one had approached him so far. That didn’t mean that men and women both had treated themselves to checking him out in front of Hannibal. He couldn’t blame them, he knew how gorgeous his husband was. They could look and they could think about taking him to bed but it stopped there. Will was his and his alone. It surprised him that sometimes his mind wandered to thoughts of Will with the men that stared at him. If he couldn’t bear the thought of sharing Will why was he erect as men looked him over as if he were something to quench their thirst with? It didn’t make any sense, but it was what it was. His mind drifted to thoughts of Will taking one of those men and pushing them to their knees and telling them how to pleasure him as Hannibal watched.  
Hannibal did some browsing online and then made a few purchases in private. The day that they arrived he was giddy and thrilled to put his plan into action. After dinner, they got into the hot tub to relax with a drink. Hannibal moved in between Will’s legs and reached to wrap Will’s arms around him.  
“You know that I understand that I’m the most fortunate man alive, right?” he said kissing Will’s hands.  
“I don’t know if fortunate is the word for what you are,” Will responded in a sassy tone.  
“Oh, it is.” Hannibal stated, “I’m reminded of that fact every time a pair of eyes scans over your body and take in the beauty of your face while we’re out.”  
Will chuckled nervously and said nothing back to his husband.  
“You don’t ever see it, Will? Surely you see men and women looking art you, flirting with their eyes when they see you.” Hannibal continued. “What if you flirted back and took one of them up on it?”  
“Is this a trap?” Will said laughing at Hannibal’s statement.  
“No, Will. It’s a conversation about my handsome love and the looks that you get right in front of me. Do you return their admiration when I am not there? Do you ever return it while I am there knowing that it’s safe too as I would never let a hand touch what is mine?” Hannibal asked  
Will pushed Hannibal gently nudging him to move so that Will could slide out from behind him and look into his face for this conversation.  
“Hannibal. What are you talking about? I’m committed to you. Christ, Could I be any more of a slave to you?” Will said searching his husband’s dark eyes for a clue as to what had brought this on.  
“Am I not your slave as well?” Hannibal asked  
Will leaned in and kissed him quickly. His tongue rushing in to rub against Hannibal 's. He wanted to make his love to feel the intensity of his bond to him. He pushed his fingers through the ashen hair that hung in his face. Hannibal moved his tongue slowly against Will’s and then pulled back and ran a thumb across Will’s lower lip. He reached over to the table at the side of the hot tub and poured them each a fresh drink. Will was already beginning to feel the lightness wash over him before he swallowed another drop.  
“Will, I want to roleplay with you. I would never want another to touch you much less go to bed with you.” Hannibal explained.  
The whiskey moved through Will and he found that it wanted to have a say in this too.  
“The word is fuck, Hannibal. You would never want another to touch me much less fuck me.” Will replied.  
Hannibal looked Will over and found that he was amazed that Will had found a new way to arouse him.  
“Finish your drink, Will,” Hannibal said watching Will’s snarky expression shift to a smile. Hanibal climbed out and toweled off before moving back inside. Will sat and finished his whiskey before joining Hannibal indoors. When Will went to their bedroom he saw a large automatic sex machine sitting on the end of their living room floor. Hannibal was sitting quietly on the couch as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.  
“What exactly is that?” Will asked pointing to the black metal equipment with a dildo on the end.  
“It’s an automatic sex machine” Hannibal answered.  
Will walked over and stood nude in front of Hannibal with his semi-hard cock in his hand.  
“It’s a fucking machine, Hannibal. You bought a goddamn fucking machine?” Will tilted his head to the side and moved his fingers across the dark patch of pubic hair that wreathed his hard cock.  
“Will, would you be interested in roleplaying with me?” Hannibal asked him. “Would you do that for me, my beloved?”  
Will smirked and said “OK.”  
Hannibal moved his arms to signal Will to come to him and sit on his lap. Hannibal slid a hand down to Will’s thigh and then onto his erection. He placed his mouth to Will's ear and purred in his honey-smooth voice “Will, are you going to let him enter you, let him be inside of you in the way that I do?”  
Will moved sideways to look at Hannibal with his sea-blue eyes “I’m going to let him fuck me, Hannibal. I’m going to let him ram me right in front of you. He’s going to fuck me while you sit and watch. Now get me wet and ready for a good fuck.” Will said and then slipped from Hannibal’s lap to his hands and knees on the couch beside him  
Hannibal pulled out a thick black blindfold and handed it to Will and asked him to cover his eyes. Will wrapped it tightly around his husband’s head and returned to his position. Hannibal moved and felt his way to Will’s thighs. He brushed his hands up the back of Will’s thighs and then to the curve of his ass and spread his cheeks open. He licked a stripe up Will’s crack grazing his hole and back down. He swirled his tongue inward until he flicked the tip at his entrance. Will moaned into the armrest as Hannibal flicked his tongue in swift motions over the pucker of his ass. Finally, he started to open it with his tongue darting it in and out as he stroked his skin anywhere that his hands landed.  
“Enough” Will panted “ oil me, I want his cock stretching me out now.” Hannibal fumbled about and reached the end table for the oil and he poured it onto his fingers and then slid them one at a time into Will’s ass. Two fingers moving in and out, fucking into him, preparing him for this strange cock. Hannibal was throbbing He lubed his erect cock as well and Will went to the floor.  
“Hannibal, put his cock in me. Fuck him into me, now” Will said in a breathless command. Hannibal scrambled down to the floor beside him. His vision cut out and his head bumped into some part of Will’s warm body. He pushed his hands out and found the dildo and moved it forward so that the tip was right against Will’s slick hole. Will groaned in pleasure as the head entered him. Hannibal felt his way along the cold metal of the machine until he found the dial and he turned it on to the first speed. The engine whirred to life and Will started to moan as he felt himself being fucked It went all of the way into his hole and he felt the balls tap him as it bottomed out inside of him. Hannibal could hear Will’s enjoyment and it made him reach for his cock to stroke.  
“ Fuck me harder, your cock feels so fucking good, I need it harder and faster” Will whined back over his shoulder. Hannibal squeezed his cock and twisted the dial up two more notches.  
“Yesssss” Will grunted as he took the dildo harder.  
“He’s such a possessive prick, you wouldn’t believe the things that he’s done. Don’t you like fucking me hard in front of him. All he can do is touch himself while you fill me over and over.” Will taunted “Pound me with your goddamn thick cock. Stretch me so he can feel the gaping hole when he goes to fuck me later. Faster!”  
Hannibal is a mess panting and writhing longing to see Will in this new state. He pushes the dial up one more notch and crawls around in front of Will.  
“Hannibal? Do you enjoy hearing him fuck your boy? Hmmm?” Will asks between grunts.  
“Yes.” Hannibal hisses into Will’s open mouth.  
“Does your jealous heart hate your filthy fucking cock and mind right now?” Will groans out the words as he takes the harsh thrusts from the machine.  
“Yes.” Hannibal answers.  
“Oh what a twisted fuck you are, Hannibal Lecter. You’re almost as twisted as me. Now go back there and hear him shoot his sperm into my ass while I wiggle against him like a bitch in heat. You always did love to poke at my demons. Let’s see what fresh hell you’ve unleashed on yourself this time, shall we?” Will laughs and grunts and growls at the sensation of being pumped into relentlessly.  
Hannibal’s heart dropped into his stomach at Will’s words. A deep burn moved through his body. In spite of the pain, his cock dripped with lust. He moved back to the machine and hit the trigger releasing the prepped cum that he had loaded into it directly into Will’s waiting ass.  
“Ohhhhhhh Fuck” Will spit out he hadn’t expected to take a load from the machine. He didn’t know the workings of it. He just knew that a warm sensation was taking him over as he was filled. Hannibal flipped the dial down to low and then to zero and rolled onto his back with his cock in his hand. He heard Will’s movements and then felt his soft hair brush against him. Will removed his blindfold in desperate need to be seen by Hannibal.  
Hannibal’s eyes adjusted to the low light that the living room lamps put out and Will lowered himself to kiss his mate. Their tongues bounced against one another and then they broke the kiss with a loud smacking sound.  
“Are you, are you OK, Hannibal?” Will asked.  
“Get your dirty used hole on my fucking dick right now!” he growled at Will. Will looked at him and climbed on him to push Hannibal’s cock into his cum filled ass. He sat still looking down at his husband with a confused expression.  
“Hannibal, I was just- aaaggghhh” Will was explaining before Hannibal gripped his thighs hard enough to leave rings across them from his fingers pressing into the flesh.  
“I don’t care. You like fucking so fucking much why don’t you fuck me while I lay back and watch the show. You like putting on a show, don’t you, Will?” Hannibal said in a low, gravelly voice.  
Will looked lost as he started to lift himself and let himself fall into the rhythm of riding Hannibal’s cock. He liked the sticky feel of cum coating Hannibal’s dick and his cock hardened even more. He reached to touch it and Hannibal swatted his hand back.  
“Let it slap against me while you ride me, Will,” Hannibal said licking his lips “Let it make that lewd sound of wet skin on skin as you fuck yourself onto me. You like being stretched, filled and used, don’t you, Will?”  
Will nodded and Hannibal snapped his wrist to reach for Will’s balls and gave them a warning tug.  
‘Yes, yes I do, Hannibal. I like being stretched and used. “ Will answered out loud.  
Hannibal reached for some of the oil and rubbed it onto Will’s cock.  
“Touch it for me now, Will. Show me how much you enjoy being fucked into and fucking onto me like this.” Hannibal ordered him  
Will felt a shiver every time his husband uttered the words fuck or fucking and it hit him right in the dick with the utmost pleasure. He looked into Hannibal’s maroon eyes and pumped his cock in his hands and rode his husband hard and fast.  
“Come for me, Will. Come for me and pull this load from me too.” Hannibal panted. Will’s body was breathless and pink with arousal. He smelled like temptation and rapture. Hannibal had held back as long as he could and he reached for Will and pulled him to his body and embraced him as Will lifted up and down with his hips. Will whined at the new angle of Hannibal’s cock slipping back and forth massaging his prostate and making him shiver all over again. Will’s breath pushed out and into Hannibal’s space and he growled at the closeness and the scent of Will about to snap and climax against him.  
Will’s moans became a chant. He panted out “fuck, fuck, Hannibal, fuck, I love it, fuck” and Hannibal drank in each one and his cock ached until it quivered and released into Will’s body.  
Will touched himself to Hannibal and he snapped and whined with his orgasm. Their hearts pounded in unison it seemed. Will rolled off of Hannibal and to his side. He reached for his beloved’s hand and squeezed it twice. Hannibal returned the double squeeze and moaned deeply.  
“I truly am the most fortunate man on the planet, Will,” Hannibal whispered to Will Hannibal couldn’t see Will’s smile that he gave to the heavens as he looked up through the skylight.


	4. Pull My Strings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wishes to display Will as the living art he is but also make practical use of his erotic muse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6's Kinkntober prompt that I used for this is bondage.

To Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham was a piece of living art to be admired. This was true if Will  
was feral and covered in blood under the moon or if he were sleeping on the couch with his mouth slack and with visible drool. He had sketched Will in many different ways and he loved to see his vision come to life. Over the past few weeks, Hannibal noticed a trend in his drawings of Will. More and more often he was drawing Will being suspended with ropes. He knew that sort of bondage would be physically difficult on Will at first. He felt that Will would find the sensation of being helpless and swinging in the air euphoric. Bondage has proven to be one of Will’s favorite ways to be led into subspace. Will was in heaven when Hannibal posed him for his liking during sex like that.  
Will had just gotten into the shower when he heard a slight banging sound. He reached for the handle to turn off the water to get a better listen. His eyes stung a bit as shampoo rolled down his forehead, He swept his hair back with a hand and tried to make out what the sound was. He shook his head and turned the water back on. Whatever it was Hannibal had it under control or he’d call for him. He was interested in the source of the banging but not enough to cut his shower short. The bathroom door opened and he heard Hannibal enter.  
“What are you doing, Hannibal? I heard a banging.” Will asked as he continued to soap his body with his sponge.  
“I’m getting ready to hang some art. Don’t let it bother you. I’ll be finished with the hammer soon. “ Hannibal answered and left just as quickly as he had entered.  
Will wrinkled his nose. Hannibal?...with a hammer? He laughed at the thought and hated that he had missed such a sight. Once all of the minty body wash had been rinsed off he climbed out of the shower and onto the rug. Will wrapped his plush hunter green towel around his waist. It sat just above his belly scar. He patted his hair dry with a smaller towel and reached for his clothes. His boxer briefs were missing. He looked around and noticed that his dirty clothes were gone too. It was clear now why Hannibal had made an appearance in the bathroom. Will hung up his towels and left the bathroom nude and found Hannibal sitting on the edge of the bed looking at the door.  
“Hannibal. ‘ Will started and Hannibal gave him a slight smile. A series of large metal loops in the ceiling caught Will’s eye. “What are those for?”  
“I said that I was preparing to hang some art. You’re just in time. “ he responded. Will then noticed a bundle of brown ropes displayed on the bed. I would like to hang you with those from those” Hannibal explained as he first pointed at the ropes and then to the loops.  
Will shook his head no back and forth as he looked at Hannibal.  
“You’ve let me tie you in several positions, Will. What are your reservations about this one?” Hannibal said as he climbed from the bed and put a hand to Will’s warm cheek and swept it along his face.  
“Well, you’ve never hung me up with rope before.” Will was quick with his response.  
“Love.” Hannibal began to say “I know how to do this rope work. I’m aware of how to distribute your body weight and keep you safe while taking control over your motions, or lack thereof.”  
“OK” Will’s voice was quiet and he sighed “I want to be your art, Hannibal.”  
“Oh you always are, today you shall just be suspended before me to admire each part of you with ease. “ Hannibal said petting Will’s neck and moving his hand down to his back. He led Will to the foot of the bed.  
Hannibal took out the first length of rope in his hands and began to create a harness for Will’s upper body. He wrapped the ropes over his shoulders and then across his chest in several passes. A band rope three passes thick rested beneath his pectorals and went back to tie between his shoulder blades. As the rope hugged tightly against his warm skin he felt himself loosen up. It was as if for every pull on the rope to tighten it another layer of stress left Will’s physical body. Hannibal stood back and looked at how the ropes rested against his skin. Will’s lips looked inviting and so Hannibal answered the invitation with his lips. Slowly Will parted his lips and moved his tongue cautiously into Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal found his way to Will’s nipples and tugged at the protruding flesh as he moved his tongue along Will’s.  
He moved his lips to pant hot breath into Will’s ear with the command “On your knees. Bow  
for me.”  
Will’s body felt like pop rocks were bursting in his bloodstream and he dropped down to kneel and bow as he was told. Hannibal took different lengths of rope and stood on the end of the bed to work them through the loops. Will was unable to see what he was doing but he knew what he was putting in motion and the idea hardened his cock Hannibal began working the ropes around Will’s ankles. He could feel them tug slightly as Hannibal worked them together and joined them all together. Hannibal lowered his body down to whisper to Will.  
“Are you ready?”  
“Yes, I’m ready,” Will responded as his heart rate started to pick up speed.  
Hannibal started to pull at the center part where the ropes met and Will felt his upper body being lifted. His knees remained on the floor at the foot of their bed. Hannibal stopped pulling when Will’s face was at the end of the bed level with the mattress. He moved away from Will and picked up a sketch pad that he had on the bedside table. He looked at his inspiration for the ropework and smiled at the likeness to his vision. He climbed to stand on the bed and wrapped his hands around the posts. He looked down at Will’s back decorated in ropes and his skin pressed with the pressure. He got down and walked behind him and took in the view of Will's feet lifted and suspended as he sat on his knees for his pleasure.  
Will felt the building pressure as it lightened him. It was if the ropes were absorbing the tension as his body discarded it. It felt as if he could feel the intensity of Hannibal’s eyes as he moved them over Will’s body taking in every sight that there was to see in his art.  
Hannibal returned to the bed kneeling in front of Will. he pet his hair and purred ‘You are sensational, Will.”  
Will’s attention went to the sound of Hannibal opening the zipper of his pants. He pushed them down to his knees and did the same with his boxers. His hands went to move about his silver pubic hair and he gave his cock three slow strokes. He pushed his knees into the space between the footboard and the mattress for balance. One hand went to one of the foot posts and his cock went forward nudging Will in the mouth. Will rolled his blue eyes up to look into Hannibal’s face and he parted his lips letting his tongue wet them. Hannibal wasted no time getting his cock wet in Will’s mouth. Will’s empty mouth soon became a stretched orifice as Hannibal slid his cock back as far into his mouth as he could. The sound of Will’s struggle made Hannibal’s cock twitch against his tongue. He gagged so loud.  
Hannibal pet and stroked at Will’s hair but he didn’t give him any mercy in regards to his face being fucked slow and deep. Spit began to seep out onto Hannibal's pubic hair and had it pressed against his body. Will was soaking everything that he touched. A low growl worked its way out of Hannibal’s throat. He gripped both posts and anchored himself in better with the mattress gap and footboard.  
“Will, you are the most magnificent creature that I could ever dream of seeing. Now, this is going to hurt but your suffering will be exquisite. “ He said as he rubbed and caressed Will’s head.  
Will’s heart jumped and his cock did the same. Hannibal had him half suspended with tight ropes that were pressing into his skin. There was no way out. What is going to hurt? He wondered to himself.  
Hannibal pushed at his shoulders and bounced Will back slightly letting his upper body swing forward and Hannibal lined his cock up with Will’s mouth and he moaned at the feeling of being gulped down. He snapped his hips forward and began to ruthlessly fuck into Will’s mouth. Every thrust brought the ropes into his flesh harder. Hannibal thought about how marvelous his red marked skin would look when this was all over. Something to enjoy after the initial event. Hannibal always thought ahead and into the future even as he lived in this moment of ecstasy. Will’s mouth was sloppy as he was bounced back and forth on Hannibal’s thick cock. Hannibal’s eyes rolled up in heavenly pleasure as Will’s throat tightened when his cock went all the way in. Tears ran down his cheeks and Hannibal groaned at the amazing sight of his blue eyes leaking and the tears meeting the spit he couldn’t keep in his mouth.  
Will’s cock ached and bounced untouched in front of him as his upper body was pushed back and forth for Hannibal’s use. His knees dug into the carpet and his toes were curling about. It was one of the only motions that he could make in this particular bondage position. Will felt his mouth being driven into hard as Hannibal forced his cock in deeper and deeper. Hannibal walked his spread fingers up into Will’s hair and gathered up two hands full on either side. The motion of him pushing into him caused his hair to pull in Hannibal’s grip. Hannibal tugged at it roughly causing Will’s scalp to burn. He threaded them through and intertwined his fingers on the back of Will’s head and held him to prevent him from getting a moment to breathe as he battered his throat with his erect cock.  
Will’s body was soaring with waves of pleasure. He knew that being used in the manner that Hannibal had him right now would lead to a wrecked throat and deeply sore body overall. He didn’t care. The rush of heat that he felt being face fucked in this partial bondage had him suspended over a promise of an orgasm. He gasped feeling relief at Hannibal pulling out of his mouth. He pushed Will slightly back and held a hand in his hair keeping him in position to be looked at face to head.  
“My enchanting prince.” Hannibal huffed out breathlessly and positioned his cock just in time to splash hot onto Will’s already wet and flushed face. Hannibal held the posts and caught his breath looking at Will with the darkest shade of maroon in his eyes. He ran his tongue over his teeth as he took in every detail to draw later on. When he felt the image was imprinted to perfection he moved to release Will from his ropes. His fingers swept across the dark red marks.  
“You are incredible in every way, Will.” Hannibal praised him and ghosted his fingers along the tender skin.  
“How are you going to have me finish, or will you have me finish?” Will said still bobbing in the waters of subspace.  
“I want to touch you,” Hannibal answered as he scooped Will up into his arms as he lay at his side. His hand moved down his body and then between their two bodies and he took his engorged cock in his hand and stroked him quickly. Will moaned and whimpered at finally feeling the stimulation that he had been so desperate before earlier. “I want to touch you until you release for me.”  
“Will breathed in Hannibal’s scent and let his face be tickled by the blanket of chest hair as Hannibal jerked his cock with twists and pumps until Will tipped over into the orgasm and shook against Hannibal’s body. Hannibal kissed Will on top of his head and brushed his lips back and forth over it as he held him in one arm against him. Will went motionless finally giving himself over to much-needed sleep. Hannibal soon followed him, hypnotized and bound by the sound of his breathing.


	5. Beggar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes up and has a need for Hannibal that he has to have met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The KinktoberDay 7 prompts I followed for this were begging and morning sex.

Will woke up way earlier than normal in a haze. It was rare that he opened his eyes for the day before his husband did. Will rolled over to face Hannibal and ran his hand up to his chest. The slight touches that he was placing on Hannibal’s skin weren’t enough to wake him. His arm separated the two of them and his arm was just out of view beneath the layer of sheets and their duvet. Will took the tip of his index finger and drew a line down from the bend of Hannibal’s arm down the path of a prominent vein. When he reached his wrist he carefully peeled back the coverings on their bed and nuzzled into Hannibal’s hand. He found a new vein to follow and he moved his lips along it until he was just licking a finger and he pulled it between his lips and let a moan out around it.

The sound of a groan startled Will and he rolled his eyes upward to see if they would meet Hannibal’s. No, he was still sleeping, or so it appeared. Will grazed his fingers along Hannibal’s chest and tapped them slightly down his stomach. His fingers met with a soft stretch of pubic hair. Will admired it for a moment and smiled around Hannibal’s finger. The growing of Hannibal’s pubic hair was a new development. It wasn’t smooth when Will first encountered Hannibal’s pubic area, neither was it all-natural. When the ability to maintain normal grooming habits was an issue Will discovered how much he enjoyed the brush of soft pubic hair on Hannibal. Hannibal had been treated right away to a natural Will with a dark scent heavy forest. He did enjoy the feel of Will when he was bare but nothing compared to probing about and taking in his scent in one of the most private locations.

Will continued his journey south and found that while Hannibal's eyes were closed his cock was certainly awake. He skated his fingers until they were forced out apart with Hannibal's erect cock between them. Will hollowed his cheeks pulling Hannibal’s finger into his mouth as he felt a pull in his lower stomach. He moved slowly off of the finger that he was fellating and started to move his head down to engulf another appendage of Hannibal 's. He licked his pink lips and prepared to feast. A hand took him by the throat and stopped him. Will whimpered in desperation. The feel of fatal hands gripping his neck made his cock shake in protest or rather in need. Hannibal’s hands were a constant source of comfort, excitement, and terror for Will. They were as cruel as they were divine. He had developed quite the menu of kinks since his becoming.

“Hannibal, did you simply wait until I was within a moment of touching my lips to your cock before denying me ?” or did you just wake now?”

“I joined you somewhere between your hands at my belly and now. Good morning, Will. How did you sleep?” Hannibal said in a husky voice.

“Good morning, Hannibal.” Will chuckled “I slept fair. May I continue?”

“Hmmm” Hannibal brushed his other hand through Will’s curls. “I don’t know. You didn’t ask me in the first place.”

“Is this a formal complaint about me taking what I want from your body? That would be a first.” Will said as he tried not to stare at the pink glans that were just out of his reach and the fact that he was being held back by the hands of Hannibal Lecter.

“No. It’s just an answer to your request to continue.” Hannibal stated calmly.

His indifference made Will’s cock drop a small tear of precome onto their sheets. He whined and took the risk to turn his head to look up at Hannibal. His dark eyes were barely open as if they hadn’t fully committed to taking the time for Will to suck his cock this morning. Hannibal gifted him with a finger though and Will shamelessly worshiping it pulled his eyelids up finally.

“Do you like that, Will. Hungering for me and being redirected to a lesser treat?” Hannibal asked

“ is nau uh lesser teet” Will mumbled not giving up the one thing Hannibal was offering him when he seemed to be ready to deny him. Hannibal pulled the finger out with force and Will's lip’s made an odd sound at the removal.

“No, I believe that I’ll just go back to sleep. It wasn’t that long ago that you were sipping hot tea to ease your sore throat, Will. You could use the rest. “ With that, he released Will’s neck and pat his head.

Will felt a dull ache in his stomach from the apparent rejection. The way Hannibal smiled at him could be taken in many ways. Will knew all of his ways by now. Hannibal lay back with his arms above his head and hands behind the pillow. He closed his eyes and Will returned his gaze to Hannibal’s still full cock and balls.

“Please.” Will finally said in a soft almost reluctant sounding voice

He could feel the blood pumping through their bodies in sync. Their connection was too strong to be limited by something like flesh, bones, and skin. Where his heartbeat Hannibal’s followed and so the other way as well.

“Hannibal? Please?” Will said a bit louder and more desperate.

“Will, you need your rest. I might be distracted by that fact with a more proper distraction. “ Hannibal told him.

Will’s cock offered another tear as he pushed a finger of his own into his mouth and locked eyes with Hannibal. In a voice that was teetering on frenzied Will offered up “ Please...Hannibal. Please let me continue and honor you, with my mouth.”

“Honor has quite a different meaning in our family history, don’t you think?” Hannibal replied, “Otherwise, I am feeling myself becoming more distracted.”

“Hannibal” Will whimpered out in despair “ Please let me pleasure your cock with my mouth.”

Hannibal ran a hand down Will’s head and returned his finger to his lips and Will took it in it was the cock he was begging for.

“Pease, Hannabuh et me-”

The seams of Hannibal’s person suit split open and he placed Will to his cock by the hair of his head and forced it to stay down by holding his head in place. Will’s body shook and he thrashed his tongue about trying to move the sudden intrusion that he had begged for overstimulating him and making it a challenge to breathe in much-needed air.

Will made frantic movements with his head and it sounded as if he was trying to talk while being smothered in Hannibal’s cock. He removed his hands and Will’s head shot up and he gasped like a drowning man.

“Is that too much? Did you want more than you could take, dear Will?” Hannibal teased with a Cheshire cat grin on his face.

Will felt the beating of their hearts racing together as he watched Hannibal’s smug face.

“It was more at one time than I anticipated, but you are not more than I can take. “ Will said back annoyed at the game due to him being harder than he had been in some time.

“Please. Hannibal. I need to feel your cock along the roof of my mouth and all of the way down. Please, I’m begging you. I need you, Hannibal. “

Hannibal’s eyes appeared to be a solid void of black. The needle moved along the fabric and put in an emergency stitching of his person suit.

“Yes, Will. You may Go ahead, my favorite temptation.” Hannibal said

Will went straight for Hannibal’s cock and took it and swallowed him down with a strangled sound of his own making. He did want more than he could take. He always wanted to feel like there was something more to ache for until he had been fed the juices from his favorite forbidden fruit. He bobbed his head up and down with rapid motions and took Hannibal’s heavy balls into his hand rubbing a hand back and forth across them squeezing them ever so often and drooling down Hannibal’s the skin of Hannibal’s cock. As promised he rubbed his head in a way to massage the glans with the roof of his mouth. Hannibal growled and nudged Will back off of his cock. Will understood perfectly well how close Hannibal was. He had no intention of making himself wait any longer to feast on the reward he so desired.

Will stubbornly kept up his pace and ignored Hannibal’s warning nudge. He moved his head faster chasing down the crest and aching to be filled. Hannibal let out one single tortured sound and shuddered as he lost himself in Will. The aftershocks moved him about. Seeing Hannibal lose himself in such a beautiful way pulled Will over to the waves with him and he joined Hannibal shaking as if he had a fever, dick drunk and useless at this point.

Will took his time crawling up to climb on top of Hannibal and rest his face to his chest. Sharp scruffs of dark brown hair pressed with chest hair as soft as down. As their heartbeats slowed the sound pulled Will into dreams.


	6. Nothing More Than You Can Feel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes Hannibal on a journey into sensory deprivation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Kinktober Day 8 I picked the prompt of Sensory Deprivation. I'm not as happy with this one as some of the others but it is what came out so I posted it.

  
Like other predatory creatures, Hannibal had some keen senses. Will enjoyed this fact most of the time. There were also times that he wished for them to be on an even footing with one another. For every erotic encounter that had been heightened by his husband's gifted senses, there was a time that it had created a problem for Will. Will wanted to take Hannibal to a different space of his choosing.  
As he looked over his husband laid out before him, he started to feel his body stir in anticipation. He had smeared vapor rub across Hannibal’s upper lips to take away his strong sense of smell. His dark eyes were covered with a thick black blindfold and his ears were covered in noise-canceling headphones as well. With nothing placed in his mouth to taste the only thing that Hannibal had left to experience was touch. Will planned to make the most of this solitary sense. Hannibal lay perfectly still spread out on the bed feeling his skin against the freshly laundered sheets still warm from the dryer. Will pulled the table side tray over to the bed and undressed to begin playing with his waiting husband. The image of him vulnerable and without the use of most of his senses aroused Will from the beginning of the experience.  
Will took a fine-tooth comb in his hand and began to comb through the strands of Hannibal’s hair taking time to tug slightly at the scalp as he did. He pushed the teeth of the comb through and then twisted his wrist to cause tension as he combed it up and through the teeth. He moved the teeth carefully down his face and pulled them along Hannibal's jaw and neck and then flipped it over and let the cool metal of the comb caress his face. He dropped the comb in favor of a rolling a crystal face roller across the curves of his face. He moved it along the high cheekbones of his husband and back down to his lips. With slight pressure, he pressed it over Hannibal's temple and along the line of his jaw. Hannibal felt his skin sing at the sensations that Will was giving to him  
Next Will took a grooming mitt like one that he had once used on his pack of dogs and pushed his hand into the opening. He petted and moved it across Hannibal’s soft fine chest hair. He circled it around his nipples causing them to harden. As he swirled his hand out he moved his hand quickly to tug at the hairs which brought a hiss from Hannibal. He moved it all over Hanibal’s exposed skin and teased his underarms and lower torso, his inner thighs. Hannibal twitched when Will reached his feet. Will continued and Hannibal’s motion increased. He had never let on that he was ticklish. Will had even tried to bring out a ticklish side on a different occasion. Will felt like he had plenty of avenues to lead Hannibal with tonight though, so he’d revisit the ticklishness another time. It piqued his curiosity though.  
“Taking away so many of your senses left you open to exposure to some hidden feelings,” Will said and then realized that it wasn’t something that Hannibal could hear. He smiled and lifted one of the burning white candles at the nightstand and held it above Hannibal's thigh. He tilted it back and the warmed wax fell to his skin and hardened on impact. Hannibal groaned happily and wiggled slightly. Will continued dropping bits of warm white wax across the landscape of Hannibal’s skin. He followed that up with an ice cube between his teeth that he drug across his flesh. This would be kinky play for some couples. Some couples weren’t Will Graham and Hannibal Lecter though. Will mostly wanted to play lightly with removing Hannibal’s sight, hearing, smell, and taste. Another part of him wanted to remove the blindfold after and have his husband a bit surprised at what he had been experiencing.  
Will took the scalpel from the tray and cut into his forearm and twisted the meat of his arm to bring about the slick ruby liquid that he wanted. He took another turn at cutting into his skin and this time he got more of a reward from his wound. He moved it over Hannibal’s cock and let the droplets collect on the hard appendage in front of him. Hannibal sighed heavily at the heat of the blood. Will wondered for a moment if Hannibal was so familiar with the sensation that he knew that this was fresh warm blood that his husband was christening his erection with. Will pushed Hannibal’s legs open wide and moved to kneel between them. He leaned down and rubbed his hard cock against Hannibal’s smearing the blood like paints over his throbbing cock.  
Will lined his cock head up with Hannibal’s glans and tugged at the foreskin and moved it against his cock. He used the lubrication of the fresh blood to slide his husband’s foreskin up to partially cover his tip. Will shivered at the heat that moved through him like an incineration taking over. Hannibal growled and Will pulled up harder onto his love’s foreskin trying to push their cocks together, wrapped in the sleeve of Hannibal’s foreskin. He pushed into it, fucked gently into Hannibal’s foreskin and sweat fell from his head.  
“Oh, I bet that you would love this smell, my dark one,” Will said to his deafened husband. “Sweat, candle wax, blood, precome… It’s quite the depraved cologne.” Will pushed and moved his cock hard against Hannibal’s.  
Will surprised himself when he lost control over his cock and started to flood the connecting point of their bodies with hot bliss. Hannibal growled and growled tossing his head back and forth like an enraptured beast. Will tried to hold their cocks together in spite of the heavy amount of come that had joined them and that is when Hannibal’s flood gates crashed open as well and he offered his climax as well.  
Will couldn’t get to Hannibal’s face fast enough as he tore off his blindfold, his earphones and smashed his mouth to his consuming him in a hungry kiss. Hannibal bit at his tongue playfully and pulled back to look into Will’s eyes. Will rolled over to Hannibal’s side the both of them panting as they returned to the room and their skin.


	7. Devout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cock worship, plain and simple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 Kinktober prompt is Cock Worship

The bedroom was dimly lit by candlelight when Hannibal led Will in for the evening. The air was warm, but not uncomfortably so. Will noticed that their padded walnut kneeler had been placed in the room as well. He moved his blue eyes up to meet Hannibal’s as he wondered who would be on the padded frame. It is possible of course that they would both kneel and give service but they rarely made it that far when one of them was ceremonially kneeling for the other. Will loved to lose himself in the act of fellatio. When he focused his thoughts on bringing the most intense pleasure that he could the dark clouds rolled out for a time. In those moments with Hannibal’s sensitive cock at his lips, he was not Will Graham empath so much as he was Will Graham devotee.  
Will decided not to wait for Hannibal’s opinion on who was going to kneel. He was taking this turn to lose himself in servitude. His fingers reached to unbutton his blue and white plaid shirt and he shook himself out of it, letting it fall to the floor. He felt Hannibal’s hand at his lower stomach and then felt his pants being tugged as his husband unbuckled and removed his pants for him. Will stepped out of them and then pulled his white boxers down to rest inside of his jeans. He pushed his fingertips under Hannibal’s long-sleeved shirt and up and through the soft brush of his belly and chest hair. His eyes never left Hannibal’s as he knelt in front of him to remove his pants slowly. Will took in the vision of Hannibal’s semi-hard cock resting and waiting and began to tremble on sight.  
Their shared gaze was broken only when Will turned to move towards the kneeler. It was never clear whom Hannibal had intended to be on it when he moved it to their bedroom. Knowing Hannibal he didn’t have a preference, he would set it up and let it unfold however it would. In this instance, it would unfold with an aroused Will kneeling in preparation to delight in Hannibal’s cock.  
Hannibal sat on the edge of their bed in front of the kneeler. He was just close enough so that Will could touch him if he were to reach out. Of course Will would reach out. He moved a tentative finger out to move up and down the skin of Hannibal’s cock. Another finger joined his exploration as he petted the skin and felt it fill out under his touch. He looked up at Hannibal who was watching his every move.  
With a dry fist, Will gripped the cock and started to stroke it towards him. He decided that he needed some lubrication so that Hannibal’s could focus on the pleasure and not the pull of his skin he took Hanibal’s cock between his lips to wet it. He pulled it out and swished his tongue in his mouth to build up more spit. A bit rolled out when he brought the cock back to his lips and he let it roll down his husband’s cock. His lashes hit his cheeks as he pushed his head down to get as much of him as he could in one downward slide. When he came back up he pulled his mouth off of his cock and went back to gripping it in his fist. He looked up at Hannibal again and noticed the dark red shift in his eye color.  
Will lowered his eyes to look at Hannibal’s cock straight on. He watched the foreskin move under his touch and the pink glans peek at him. He moved his mouth in with parted lips and an exposed tongue. He jacked Hannibal’s cock onto his tongue and lips with each stroke. He let the motion of the cock hitting push his tongue about. Will was deliriously hungry for his dick to be deep inside of his mouth. He had settled on keeping this pace and motion until Hannibal began to move his hips in time. Cock-starved as he was he started to push himself to urge Hannibal to get to where he wanted him. He began to smack his lips against Hannibal’s cock as it hit his mouth. He kissed it on each stroke and made lewd noises and little whines to follow. He was rewarded with a pat to his head.  
Will pushed and reached his head up into Hannibal’s affection and rolled his blue eyes up to meet his again.he was making out with Hannibal’s cock as it brushed his mouth over and over. Will lifted his tongue to the roof of his mouth and let the glans of his husband’s erection smack into the warmth beneath his tongue against the back of his lower teeth. Hannibal reached down and took hold of his cock then. He rubbed it into the dip in his mouth and shivered at the sensation of his tongue frenulum against it. Hannibal’s nostrils flared and he removed his cock to sweep it across Will’s lips to apply a coat of saliva and precome to them. Will reached out for Hannibal’s balls and brushed them with his fingers. He lifted them and let them free fall, he squeezed them tenderly.  
Hannibal leaned back and put his hands behind the back of his head and watched Will. Will took hold of Hannibal’s cock and spit along the length and rubbed it across the heated skin. He moaned and took it in his hands again to rub it over his face. He started at his lips and moved outwards. He let the roughness of his facial hair prickle at the sensitive skin. He moved it across his cheeks and pushed it under his nose. A warm tingle shot through his body as he worked his cock up his face and his eyelids. He positioned the end against his forehead and let it rest on his face as he petted it up and down. He turned his head to kiss it. Lower on his body his cock stirred and bobbed in response. He didn’t dare to touch himself, not right now.  
Hannibal started to growl low and primal growls and Will pushed the hard cock into his mouth. He placed his hands behind his back. He fucked his face onto Hannibal’s cock while bobbing his head thrashing down onto it. He went as low as he could and then came back up only to sink back down again. He pushed grunts out around Hannibal’s cock as he struggled to keep it in position to fuck his face with Hannibal’s cock. His hands might have been behind his back but Hannibal pulled him down to rest on Will’s head. Will was moving at a wild pace and Hannibal’s hands were along for the ride. He moved them to tangle them into Will’s bouncing curls. Will purred and the vibrations sent Hannibal to the next level of arousal. He tossed his head back and the view caused Will’s cock to leak onto the padding of the kneeler.  
Hannibal hissed and yanked at Will’s curls. Will moved his tongue about Hannibal’s cock like the wings of a frightened bird unable to take flight. The sounds that came from Hannibal’s body sent Will’s cock to the edge even as it remained untouched. His eyes widened in alarm at the feeling of his come landing on the dark red padding beneath him. When Hannibal realized what was happening he lost himself in Will’s mouth. One large spurt followed by another and then another. He held Will’s curls in his hands as he panted. Will continued to suck with tears streaming down his face to match the ones Hannibal didn’t realize that he had.  
He moved to lick the tears from Will’s face and helped him from the kneeler and onto the bed. Will curled with his head on Hannibal’s lap as Hannibal caressed his sweat coated body.  
“Will, you might be the death of me yet.”


	8. Goodnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gives Will a little blue pill without his knowledge but it doesn't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 10:Cockwarming

Hannibal and Will were lying in bed after a long hot shower together. Hannibal was on his side   
Propping his head up with his hand. He loved every shade that Will’s skin made in the many different situations that they found themselves in. Will with a light pink flush made his heart thud along a bit faster. He had witnessed that look on him during many an erotic encounter. Now he associated that shade of blush with aroused and tempted Will. Will looked over his crossword puzzle book and tried to solve the last three words. Hannibal walked his fingers up and down Will’s thigh moving inward as he continued to touch him. Will brushed a hand across Hannibal’s before reaching for his pencil and turning to his side to allow himself to fill in the blocks. Hannibal smiled when he noticed that Will’s cock was hard and tenting out.  
“Mmmmmm” Hannibal moaned and pulled his lower lip into his mouth. He pawed at his husband’s cock through the thin plaid fabric.   
“I’m almost finished, Hannibal. Regardless though, I’m wiped out and really could just use a full night’s sleep.” Will said barely looking up from his puzzle.   
The rejection soaked into as Hannibal pushed the words around and wondered how Will would feel once he realized why he was so hard. He smirked and leaned in to kiss Will.   
“Goodnight, my dear boy,” Hannibal said into his curls as he turned to his back and closed his eyes.   
A click filled the room as Will pressed the button on his bedside lamp. Darkness switched places with the light immediately. Will was confused at how erect he was in spite of not having had much in the way of inspiration. He did have Hannibal beside him but that wasn’t exactly new at this point in their relationship. The pieces to a different puzzle fell into place. He was unnaturally hard because of Hannibal, but not in a direct way.  
“Hannibal? What additive did you put in my dessert tonight? “Will said turning his head towards his husband.  
“I believe they are marketed as a marital aid or a men’s health enhancer,” Hannibal replied.   
A loud heavy sigh escaped Will’s mouth and he fidgeted and pulled the sheets about. Will reached into the bedside table and opened a jar of coconut oil. Hannibal smiled when he smelled it and imagined how it must look on Will’s hard cock and his hands. The drawer slammed closed and Will turned to pull himself up on top of Hannibal. His bare skin rubbed against Hannibal’s and he moaned at the feeling. Will had slipped his sleep pants off during his rustling of the sheets. Hannibal opened his arms up to pull Will in and embrace but he Will pulled back denying him the hug for the moment. Men who act unethically with their husbands don’t get to do that, Doctor Lecter.   
“An unethical husband is the only kind that you would have, Will. You’re innocent of any manipulations I am sure.” Hannibal said.  
Will laughed and positioned himself inside of Hannibal’s entrance and thrust himself up into him. That was all though, just the one hard determined thrust. He placed his entire hard cock inside of Hannibal and then reached to grab his pillow and placed it on Hannibal’s body. He lay his head down and patted Hannibal’s chest.  
“Goodnight, Hannibal,” he spoke to him as he looked up in the dark.  
“Goodnight, Will,” Hannibal said in a low defeated voice.  
The heat of Hannibal’s body wrapped around Will’s stiff cock was making sleep a very difficult task to accomplish. Will sighed when he felt his cock twitch inside of Hannibal all on its own. Hannibal started to wiggle under him and try to get motion out of Will’s cock again. Will groaned and took a tuft of chest hair and gave it a hard pull.  
“Goodnight, Hannibal,” Will repeated in a stern voice.  
“Goodnight, Will” Hannibal returned to him.  
Finally, sleep carried Will off in its wings and he was in a large vacant field with wildflowers and tall grass blowing about as he lay beneath the tops of it. He felt Hannibal’s touch on his chest and looked up to see him in this wild field straddling him and riding his cock. His nails scratched into Will’s chest and he pulled one of his hands up and nibbled at the finger. Dark clouds moved in and eclipsed the afternoon sun. It got so hot in spite of the darkness covering the light of the sun. They lifted above the field and into the hot dark ominous clouds in unison.  
Will snapped his eyes open and caught his stolen breath. He mumbled in annoyance when he realized that he was still hard as steel inside of Hannibal. Will scratched his forehead and lay his head back to try for more sleep. His cock throbbed but he wasn’t giving Hannibal the satisfaction of a real fuck. His behavior cost him that and now he would be Will’s cock warmer. Will dug into Hannibal’s skin and pumped into him with three sudden movements and Hannibal gasped and moaned. As soon as it had begun Will was ready to stop.   
Hannibal had been trying to sleep for as long as Will had. It was impossible though. He wanted to feel Will move inside of him, to feel Will roughly fuck into him while his sweat dripped onto Hannibal’s face. He wanted to smell Will’s aroma as he used his hole for his pleasure. Here he had his beautiful boy erect and full of cum but he wasn’t having any of Doctor Lecter’s games played on him tonight. In an act of desperation, Hannibal thrust up and tried to fuck himself on Will’s cock.   
“Hannibal, I will strap you down and put an end to your actions if you do that again. I said goodnight.” Will scolded him  
“Yes, Goodnight, Will” Hannibal said smiling into the dark where Will was unable to see. 


	9. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will have a psilocybin tea party and the trip is from Will's perspective.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 11: Vore  
This was very different than any thoughts that I have ever had about Hannibal and Will. The prompt interested me though.

The ticking of the clock bounced around the room in a way that made it difficult for Will to pinpoint its location. It was alright though as they had no plans or any appointments to keep. Hannibal had made sure of that before serving Will the tea. It was just the two of them and a few hours in distortion, what could go wrong? Will lay back on the carpet making snow angels in snow that was only visible to him. The harsh white shifted to rich scarlet and he stopped midway through so that his arms and legs were spread out. The heavy snowflakes had turned to something else entirely. Will squinted and sure enough, they were rounded balls of blood red snow. They blanketed the floor of their living room. He looked up at Hannibal and remembered the truth, this was not happening. He was safe here.

“Am I ever safe?” Will asked w

“You’re safe right now,” Hannibal answered

“How am I ever safe? How are you even safe? We know what we are. We’re forever locked in a cage, two deadly creatures sharing space.”

“Do you feel like our home is a cage?”

Will sighed and rolled over curling up and placing his head in Hannibal’s lap. “Not our home, the world, Hannibal. All of the world’s a cage.”

Hannibal slipped his fingers between Will’s hair and stroked it to keep him calm.

Will lifted his head slightly, moving into the touch.

“In a world as large as ours I would still always cling to you,” Will said and took Hannibal’s free hand into his and caressed the fingers one by one.

Will opened his pink mouth and moved his lips along the skin of Hannibal’s fingers. He pressed his teeth to them until he felt the bones. Hannibal’s finger twitched inside of his mouth as he hit the joint in the middle. Will started to suck and pull his finger into his mouth. Hannibal continued his stroking of Will’s hair with the other hand and Will stuck a second finger into his mouth. Soon Hannibal’s entire hand appeared to be inside of Will’s mouth as he clamped his teeth down on the wrist. A primal sound came out around the gaps between Hannibal’s flesh and his lips. Will cradled his arm as he sucked it in little by little He could feel his finger spreading and closing as they made their way down inside of his body.

The heat in his saliva was melting Hannibal down to a consumable size, he decided. As each part of him hit Will’s tongue the spit shrunk him and yet he didn’t feel any smaller as he roomed inside of his body. He couldn’t imagine any other way that he was taking his husband into his body one body part at a time. The hand in Will’s hair was now pulling hard. Hannibal was struggling, he just knew it. It was time to find a better way to take the whole of him inside.

Will coughed and coughed and Hannibal’s arm reappeared, soaked and coated in the inside of Will’s throat. He felt his cock start to ache and he didn’t hesitate to pull it free and stroke it. He slithered down to Hannibal’s feet and looked up at him with blue slits for eyes and a hand on his erection that he was stroking at a quick pace. He licked the bottoms of Hannibal’s feet one at a time. His feet drew up smaller in response to his saliva and Will purred in delight. Ten twos moved across his lips and the tow nails scraping the roof of his mouth. He rolled his eyes upwards and saw the Stagman towering over them. His lips rubbed along Hannibal’s ankles as they shortened and were pulled in to join his feet. Hannibal involuntarily kicked Will on the way down the death trap of Will’s mouth.

Will took his claws to Hannibal’s pants and slit them and tore them and then shredded them. He would be furious at Will for that if he were to be around to be furious. Will was taking him in though and he might never let him out. Hannibal’s erect cock popped up and Will smiled around his body with his terrible mouth. He didn’t give it any special attention though. He just sucked it in as he had the rest of his body. In his mind’s eye, he could see Hannibal nude and curling up inside of him. All that was left to do was to take in his head. Will nibbled and ground his teeth against Hannibal’s neck with hands on the top of his head to assist in forcing it in. His head went in and his saliva shrunk it to fit in proportion to the rest of his consumed body.

Will slowly crawled to sit up against the couch with his eyes shut tightly. He watched his mind’s eye as it showed him the look of his throat as he swallowed hard and pushed Hannibal deep into his belly. He rolled his eyes up and stroked himself in satisfaction at having caged the man inside of his belly. Will looked down to his stomach stretched out of his shirt and rounded from his meal.he caressed the warm skin and felt a rumble within him. He could see Hannibal with sticky wet hair and wide dark eyes looking up into the pit of darkness that was his new home. He would miss seeing him in front of him and he would miss being equal to him. The thing is that no one is ever equal to Hannibal. Will thought this was the only way to preserve what they had.

His belly ached from the meal that he made out of his husband. It was sore from the distention and his movement within. He liked the feeling of him twisting around inside of him though. He always did like feeling Hannibal inside of him. The memory of Hannibal fucking into him brought his hand back to his hard cock and Wil started to stroke again. Sweat rolled off of him as his body worked to digest Hannibal's live and whole. He stroked faster and harder thinking about him being broken down by his body. He loved him but this was the only way. They were terrible monsters, the both of them. If one had to walk away it would be him. Hannibal pressed out in every direction trying to expand inside of him. Will pressed a fist into his stomach and smacked against the struggling man inside.

The movement stopped and Will moaned at the wet feeling on the end of his cock. He swept a finger across his tip and lifted it to smell the precome. It smelled like Hannibal and in that moment he mourned him. His deadly mouth sucked the tip of his finger and took in the taste pf precome that tasted suspiciously like his devoured husband. As he did this the pressure on his cock intensified and he had to jerk faster to alleviate it. Will growled and grunted and shook as he jacked off in a feral postprandial state. His cock erupted and he shot his climax onto his immensely swollen belly. The aftershocks brought a few more squirts. Will panted and groaned in discomfort from the intensity of his orgasm.

“Aaaaggrrgghhhh” he cried out and twisted ghastly and tossed his mouth open. The still sticky come slid along his belly like butter and he felt thick clumps of hair in his throat working their way up. It burned and his throat stretched to allow the object to move about. Will choked and turned about on the floor. Ashen hair escaped his mouth and his eyes shot up into his head. Soon he felt hot wet hands grip his throat for balance as the rest of the body was being removed from its cage by force. Tears fell hard out of Will’s eyes and his throat was in flames from the movement. Toes wiggled as they made their way out and a very drenched, exhausted and enraged Hannibal was on the floor beside him.

He shook and opened his eyes to find himself gasping and trembling. Hannibal was in the last spot that he had seen him in before he had him for dinner. He looked at Will suspiciously and waited for him to speak. Will left him waiting indefinitely as he crawled back and put his head in Hannibal’s lap. He picked up his hand and went to stroking Will’s wet curls and tear-streaked face.


	10. Biten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will takes his time sucking and biting Hannibal's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 12 : Biting

Hannibal couldn’t get enough of feeling Will’s mouth on him. He was also insatiable when it came to getting his mouth on Will. Will’s special blend of tease and torment was equal to his own. He’d never encountered a lover with the same appetite for it.  
He was lying back on their bed with his legs spread and Will resting between them. He mouthed at Hannibal’s cock and encouraged it to grow hard for him. He licked it and pulled at the skin with his teeth. Whenever Will took his teeth to Hannibal’s cock it brought him to a new level of arousal. Will pressed his teeth gently to the semi-erect cock and tugged it using his teeth. Hannibal watched him and growled with approval. Will moved his mouth off of his cock and lifted it and then lifted Hannibal’s heavy balls as well. He pushed his mouth hard into the curve of the underside of Hannibal’s ass and bit into it with a sharp nip. A hiss came out of Hannibal and Will pulled at the flesh of his ass and sucked a purple mark onto it with rough force.  
When he came back up between his husband’s legs he saw that his cock had filled out almost entirely. Will wrapped his lips around it and pressed his teeth into bite and tug it up and down.   
“Will.” Hannibal groaned and looked at his love with his eyes hardly open and his nostrils flared out. Will’s blue eyes were extra vibrant in the natural light that filled their room.   
Will continued his teeth job on Hannibal and suddenly released his swollen cock. He lifted himself to put a kiss on Hannibal’s navel. He smiled at him and slowly licked his lips. Will tipped his head back and sank his teeth into the soft belly and bit into Hannibal’s belly button area. Hannibal grunted from the surprising sting of pain and put a hand to Will’s head to move his hair back. The dark strands were hanging down and shielding his lovely face from Hannibal’s view. Will licked his way up the path to Hannibal’s chest and kissed him on the center of his chest. Will purred and pulled his lips along the soft rug of chest hair and took a small nipple into his mouth. His teeth took it into their grip and he tugged it as he stroked the opposite nipple with his hand.   
Will tilted his head to push his sharper side teeth into the flesh beside Hannibal’s nipple. He bit it and tugged, he scratched at it like a bloodthirsty creature of the night fighting for his hunger to be satisfied. Will bit a ring around Hannibal’s nipples that would bruise into purple petals of a dark flower with his nipple at the center. He moved to the other side to repeat the markings around his nipple. Hannibal gasped at the stings that Will brought about with his love markings. He felt the hardness of Will’s cock press to him and that was all the motivation that he needed to see to it that Will continued. Hannibal tilted his head up and exposed his vulnerable throat to Will in his rough love state of mind. Will accepted the invitation and moved up to kiss, lick and suck on Hannibal’s skin. He held the skin between his teeth and felt that rhythm of his heart beating about inside of him.   
Will lifted himself and moved to the space between Hannibal’s legs once more. Will wrapped his hand around Hannibal’s hard cock and moved his hand about an inch up and an inch down, barely moving his cock. Will looked at Hannibal’s face, so excited, so turned on. He licked his teeth and smiled at him and darted down to kiss and bite into the patch of skin just where his thigh and torso came together. Will planted quick sharp bites along the inside of Hannibal’s thighs as he held onto his cock. Will took and pushed his mouth to swallow as much of Hannibal’s cock as he could in one long motion down onto it. Lips caressed him on the way down and teeth pulled him back up to the tip. Hannibal’s cock ached to get to his climax.  
Will’s head moving quickly up and down had his skin pulling along with his teeth. It was nearly too much, it nearly hurt too much. It wasn’t too much though, it was just enough. Will held the center of Hannibal’s shaft with his teeth and looked up with a feral expression and ran a finger over the exposed part of Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal howled and that was it, he was shooting into Will’s mouth and Will moved to allow that load to spurt onto his white teeth.   
Will moved up to get beside Hannibal and ran his fingers gently over the freshly bitten skin. He admired his work and the art that was Hannibal’s body.   
“I’m going to get it pretty rough from you next time, won’t I?” Will asked  
“That you can count on,” Hannibal answered and kissed him tasting himself on Will’s sweet puffy lips.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will catches Hannibal working on his dirty talk when he thinks that he is alone. It doesn't stay a secret though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 13: The prompt that I picked was dirty talk but there was voyeurism on another list and this has verbal voyeurism in it, if that is a thing.

Hannibal had yet to recover from Will’s dirty talk when they sexually role played together for the first time. He had tried to spark that same vocabulary out of Will but so far it had not been a success. Every time he tried to get the vulgar words out he, Hannibal the Cannibal blushed The mouth that could and would tear a man’s life from him was unable to spout of lewd language to his sexual partner, his husband even. The realization that he was uncomfortable with something like this caused him distress. He shouldn’t fear anything, least of all the English language. He would hear a shit or damn come out of Will’s mouth on a rare occasion and get the rush that he felt before. It wasn’t something that had ever appealed to Hannibal. Like most things though, Will made them into an entirely new experience for him

Will had also thought fondly on that night of trashy talking and erotic roleplaying. It made him unbelievably hard to drive Hannibal mad with his mouth in a new way like that. When Hannibal flipped it and teased him at the end he was ridiculously aroused by it. He had often thought about his sophisticated and well-cultured husband spewing dirty words out of his lovely lips in his accent. Will would have to fight back the erections that tried to spring forth when he thought of Hannibal’s voice uttering those kinds of words. It just wasn’t Hannibal’s style and he was alright with that. Hannibal more than satisfied him but he couldn’t help but have a few things that were fantasy realm only. Hannibal had those, that was how that evening had started. He had no desire to see him with someone else, but he wouldn’t mind some dirty talk.

Will had accepted that it wasn’t going to happen, and he didn’t even know if Hannibal would want to do it again. He hadn’t suggested roleplay so he was unsure. One night he returned home from a solitary fishing trip and heard Hannibal’s voice but didn’t see him anywhere. As Will approached their bedroom the sound of his husband’s voice became louder and more clear. He couldn’t believe his ears though.

“Will, you are such a good motherfucking cocksucker. Cocksucker” Hannibal’s voice rang out into the bedroom, it was coming from the closed closet door.

Will’s cock immediately took notice and pressed against the confines of his pants. He unzipped them and pulled his cock out of the flap of his boxers as well. A hand wrapped around it and Will carefully and quietly stepped into the open door of the master bathroom.

“Hello?” Hannibal called out presumably because he heard Will’s movements.

A slight creak of the closet door let him know that Hannibal was checking the room. When he was confident that he was still alone, he shut the door and continued. Will’s heart was beating so loudly that he was sure that Hannibal could have heard it if he weren’t preoccupied with his practice.

“Motherfucker, son of a bitch, come..come eater, suck cock, cocksucker, cocksucker, suck my cock, take my cock, cock, dick.” the words came out in a long string without much of a break in between them.

Will’s grip on his cock tightened and he stroked quickly to the sound of his proper husband tried out the explicit language in the assumed privacy of their bedroom closet. Will could see him standing in front of the mirror on the back of the door looking at his mouth and trying out the words and getting excited thinking of saying them to Will. That made Will even hornier and he grabbed his balls and lifted them and let them fall back into his hands giving a squeeze here and there as his other hand worked his erection. He reached back and squirted a little of Hannibal’s fancy lotion out of the pump and into his palm to lubricate his hard cock with. The cool lotion hit his hot skin and he bit his tongue to control his reaction. He rubbed the smooth creamy lotion all over his hard cock and his hand moved across it with ease.

He wondered to himself. Do I reveal myself to Hannibal and risk him shutting this all down? Do I let him come out and engage with him then? He wanted Hannibal more than he had in a very long time. He forced his throbbing cock back into his pants and zipped up. He waited for the perfect opportunity to let Hannibal know that he was there.

“Take it, take my cock, take the cock.” Hannibal hissed out in the alluring accent that Will loved so much.

Will stepped out of the bathroom and towards the bedroom door.

“Alright, I will.” He called back towards the closet.

“Will?” Hannibal said in a slow suspicious voice

“Are you expecting anyone else to come in our bedroom like this?” Will said with a chuckle.

“How long have you been here?” Hannibal asked

“Long enough to tell you that I will take your cock. “Will answered and started to undress as Hannibal opened the closet door.

He walked out with a flushed face and was standing in a pair of black boxer briefs. Will looked him up and down and walked to the bed and motioned for Hannibal to join him. Hannibal sniffed and pulled Will’s hand to his nose. Then he sniffed lower and smelled the lotion on Will’s hard cock.

“Naughty boy, that is my lotion, you think it’s for lubrication?” Hannibal scolded and swatted Will’s thigh.

“I’m sorry, Hannibal, what do you do with naughty boys?” Will questioned lifting an eyebrow.

Hannibal looked down at him and thought about how beautiful his boy looked when he took his hard cock between his lips. He loved to see Will watching his face and slurping all over him in such a lewd manner.

‘I use this particular naughty boy as the cocksucker he is” Hannibal whispered. “Now take the cock, Will,”

Will smiled and moved down to rest between Hannibal’s thighs. Hannibal rubbed the soft hair that hang in his face and pushed it back to unblock his view.

“Slow, slowly Will, suck my cock slow and easy, now” Hannibal ordered him. Will smiled and moved his neck to slowly lift and lower his head up and down across Hannibal’s sensitive cock.

“I love you, I adore you, my filthy cocksucking boy.” Hannibal purred at Will and watched his blue eyes shine and his dark lashes flutter. “Are you hungry for me, Will,? Are you hungry for this cock to feed you?”

“Yeth” Will pushed out around the thickness of Hannibal’s cock.

“My most exquisite love, you are perfection, Will. utter and complete perfection.” Hannibal cooed at him as he stroked his face. Will kept the slow long pace that he started with and drool ran down onto Hannibal’s heavy loaded balls.

“Fuck me, Will. Fuck me and fill me with you” Hannibal said scooting back and opening his legs wider. Will reached for the drawer to get some of their oil and let it run down and over Hannibal’s hole. He pushed two fingers in to wet him inside and moaned at the tight heavenly feeling that he was met with. He pushed back and lined his cock up to his entrance and thrust a bit inside of Hannibal. Hannibal groaned in pleasure and Will pushed more of himself into his beloved.

“Do you want me to fuck you, Hannibal,?” Will asked, his voice lifting at the request.

Hannibal nodded. Will moved harder and pushed deeper into his body. He lowered himself to look into Hannibal’s dark eyes.

“Do you like it when I make you slick and fuck you in your ass, Hannibal,?” Will continued.

“I do, Will, I like how you fuck me and I love fucking you,” Hannibal said closing his eyes and rumbling in ecstasy beneath Will’s sweaty body.

“Hannibal, reach back, grab my ass and take what you want, move me, squeeze my ass and push my cock inside of your ass harder,” Will instructed.

Hannibal felt his body filled with an intense warmth and he was in bliss as he took hold of two hands of ass and pulled Will deeper into him. He kneaded into the gorgeous ass cheeks that Will offered to him. As he did Will held himself up with one hand and used the other to stroke Hannibal’s swollen needy cock. Will lost control over his hips and they snapped hard and fast into Hannibal and he collapsed onto him as he climaxed. Hannibal reached under him and stroked himself to the finish line alongside Will. The panted and grabbed one another. Their attempt at a post-coital kiss was unsuccessful when Will moved his head one way and Hannibal the other. Hannibal grabbed Will’s face and pulled him in for a long deep slow kiss.


	12. A New Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wants to give pleasure to and experience pleasure from every part of Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 14: I used Feet & Kink Praise in this one.

  
Hannibal reveled in letting his Will know how much he was satisfied with him. When Will would kneel before him and nuzzled into Hannibal’s balls and look longingly at his cock Hannibal told him how glorious he looked in his desire. There wasn’t a part of Will that wasn’t more than capable of bringing Hannibal to the highest level of arousal. Hannibal had many favorite parts of Will and honestly, he never gave his feet a great deal of affection. He planned to change that though, and take in their beauty as well. Sometimes when he had Will on his back and full of his cock he would suck on his toes. Will would curl them inside of his mouth and make Hannibal purr with delight at the sensation. Once or twice Will had nudged Hannibal’s cock with his warm feet on the sofa when they were lounging around.  
The two were stretched out in bed and Hannibal was feeling particularly passionate. His lips danced along Will’s skin and every curve of his body. Will smiled and let his eyes close to fully embrace the experience. Hannibal felt his need for Will growing as he found himself face to face with his cock. He drug his lips up and over it and along the line leading to the tip. Will squirmed and let a moan escape and opened his eyes to lock them with Hannibal’s.   
“You are delectable, Will,” Hannibal said and continued his path down to Will’s succulent thighs. He couldn’t help but take a bit of thigh meat between his teeth and suck a loving bruise onto Will’s inner thigh. Will’s scent of arousal hung heavy here and Hannibal happily pulled it into his nose.  
Hannibal’s lips scooted lower and around Will’s shins until finally he was at Will’s feet. He kissed the arch and moaned. “Even your feet are inviting, my Will,” Hannibal said as he continued to smell his love’s foot scene and kiss at the tips of his toes.   
“I can make you feel explosive with them,” Will stated as he scooted up to sit on the bed and move his feet from Hannibal’s mouth. “ I can make you lose control with my feet.”  
Hannibal smiled and accepted the challenge by placing himself at Will’s mercy. Will smiled and took out some oil to smear onto his feet. He let it coat them and rubbed his shiny feet together while looking deep into Hannibal’s maroon eyes. He lifted his feet to curl his toes around the shaft of Hannibal’s cock and rub up and down the length. Hannibal watched his slick feet move long his hard cock and sighed in pleasure at the feelings Will’s warm touch gave him. Will pressed the center of his feet onto his cock and pushed his toes and heels together around it. He quickly moved his feet up and down from root to tip squeezing the engorged flesh with his feet and Hannibal was in ecstasy.   
“Will, you move so beautifully, your body always finds new ways to excite me.” He praised his boy as he worked his cock over with warm oily feet. “ You are incredible, Will,”  
Hannibal watched Will’s cock bob untouched between his thighs. “Touch it, Will, stroke yourself too, my dear boy.”  
Will took a hand to his cock and stroked it in the same rhythm that he stroked Hannibal with his feet. “You always put on such a show for me, perfect, Will. I love it, my beautiful boy,” he said looking at his love touch himself as he requested.  
“Will, your feet darling, they are remarkable. Every part of you is exquisite.” he continued to lavish praise on Will and Will smiled and brought the intensity of his touch to a new level as he pressed the heels of his feet against Hannibal’s balls and squeezed them lightly while he stroked his erect cock for Hannibal’s lecherous gaze.   
“Fantastic, Will, you have me so close to exploding, as you promised.” Hannibal groaned and tilted his head to the side and licked his lips watching Will work his cock. “Come for me Will, come and take me over the edge with you.”  
Will grunted and tugged quicker at his cock watching Hannibal’s intense face. His balls pulled tight and he felt his jaw drop open.  
“Yes, Will, my delicious love, come and take us together.” Hannibal panted out “ nobody can pull an orgasm from me like you, my love, you are my everything, you are everything at all. So lovely, so perfect”  
“Hannibal, come now” Will grunted out as he lost himself to the feelings and shot white-hot release onto his hands as Hannibal did the same to his feet.   
Will lapped up the come on his hands and Hannibal moved to climb up next to Will and put his mouth to his ear. “Will, I have never had anyone make me feel like that with their feet.”   
“Well, I have never used my feet to make anyone feel anything close to that so there is a first for everything,” he answered.   
“So what’s next?” Hannibal asked  
“A bath” Will answered climbing up from the bed “care to join me?”  
“Always, anywhere” Hannibal replies.


	13. Stoned Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal enjoy truffles. One is made with cannabis oil the other is not. They have an evening of stoned sex after it sets in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 15:Intoxication & Food Play  
Marijuana can heighten the senses and enhance arousal so I used it as the intoxicant this time.

Will felt himself slowly sinking into the couch and he realized that he had lost himself in the cool hard feel of a mentholated drop. He yanked himself from the sensation to press the side button of his phone. The time was now nine seventeen p.m. it had been exactly thirty- five minutes since he and Hannibal had eaten their truffle. How could a specific number like thirty-five end on an odd one like seventeen? Will pondered and pushed his head to meet with the inside of Hannibal’s uncovered thigh. Will exhaled into the flesh of his husband's leg expecting his breath to feel as cool as it tasted. His breath was followed by his lips and he sucked a bit into his mouth and hummed into it. Hannibal’s hand landed on his head and his fingers pulled some of his hair as he gripped him by it.

“Did you know which truffle it was when you handed mine to me?” Will asked accusing Hannibal of guiding the game.

Hannibal was silent for a pause and then answered: “No, Will, what would be the game in that?”

“ One where you are the one pulling the strings, as per the usual” Will said in a voice muffled by Hannibal’s leg.

Hannibal lifted his head by the strings and turned it to look into his cobalt eyes. “No, but by the sound of it, you ingested the one with the additive. His touch sent off sparks into Will’s scalp like the overflow of blaze from a sparkler that hangs around it like an aura. Will whimpered and felt his jaw go slack He heard rustling behind them as Hannibal was doing something just out of his field of vision. He held Will’s head steady and pressed a lemon curd coated finger to Will’s lips. His instinctively pulled it in and lapped at the sweet taste before pulling back anxiously.

“This isn’t with an additive, is it?” Will said in a concerned voice.

“No, I want you intoxicated, not in hibernation,” Hannibal said in a calm voice. Will pulled at Hannibal’s wrist and whined when he found the finger soaked in his saliva and not the lemon curd. His pink lips went out in a pout and Hannibal grinned and recoated his finger for his drugged boy. This time when Will went in for it Hannibal pulled him back by the hair and stuck his fingers deep into Will’s mouth. Will rubbed his legs together in response and moaned at the welcome intrusion. He pressed his lips to Hannibal’s finger to avoid taking in the curd. Hannibal growled at the sight of it coming back up his finger as Will fellated it. Not yet, Will. You aren’t getting that just yet. Will attempted to look innocent and Hannibal just chuckled at him. He slipped out from the couch and rolled and ottoman over.

“Pants off, kneel on the sofa, hands on the back of it, please, Will,” Hannibal instructed matter of factly.

Will scrambled to pull his pants down and to get into the position that Hannibal had told him to. Hannibal scooted over to grab the tray beside the couch and scoop up a bit of lemon curd and spread it in a thin layer along Will’s crack. It was enough to flavor him but not enough to overpower Will’s natural scent. Hot wide stripes were licked up and down as Hannibal licked him clean before reapplying a coat of curd. Will dug his hands into the back of the couch at the feeling of a wet probing tongue entering him and pressing deep within. The tongue flipped upward and thrashed about inside of his body like a trapped serpent. It felt as if Hannibal’s tongue was reaching new limits, spaces that not even he was aware of. Will’s body tensed and relaxed in a way that felt like his muscles were yielding to it like grains of wheat in the breeze.

“You know me better than I know myself.” Will proclaimed as he panted weakly on his knees in spite of bracing himself on the sofa. “Hannibal”

Hannibal twisted his tongue as he retracted it and he gave Will a “hmmm” in response to him calling his name.

“Hannibal, Hannibal,” Will continued saying his name in praise of the feelings that he was feeling pushed throughout his body. His cock sprung to life and seemed harder than ever before. He immediately put his hand around it and rubbed it root to tip and back again. Will pushed his hips back begging Hannibal with his body and the sounds of his pants and purrs.

“You poor wanton thing, do you want something?” Hannibal teased. Will dropped his head to the back of the couch and bucked his hips back and forth as if he were in heat. “That’s it, Will, show me, show me what you need.”

Will kept his head pushed into the plush cushion on the back of the couch and reached back with both hands to peel his round ass cheeks apart and show Hannibal where he needed it. It being whatever he could obtain from him.

Hannibal squished his fingers in a container and Will smelled the scent of coconut oil. “Will? Should I suck it?” Hannibal said leaning in to make out with Will’s tight ass in slow licks and sucks. He removed his tongue and replaced it with a finger. “Or fuck it?” Hannibal moved the finger in and out in steady thrusts deep inside of him. Will moved and squirmed but Hannibal’s movements never faltered. He slowly twisted his finger back and forth as he pulled it from Will’s tight hole.

Will felt cool curd running down one side of his ass and then he felt Hannibal grab and lift his cheek to lap the curd that ran down Will’s luscious backside. His lips smacked as a finger came out and he pushed it up between Will’s cheeks and moved to the other side. Will tensed waiting in anticipation for the cool feel of the lemon curd moving along the curve of his ass cheek. Hannibal scooped some up and instead painted it in a spiral inwards making a bullseye on Will’s right ass cheek. His tongue followed the yellow spiral road to the center and he sucked onto the fleshy meat on Will’s ass. He squeezed it between his hands and pressed his teeth into it. Will winced and shivered.

“Han I bullllllll” he purred out almost unintelligible.

“Turn around and sit down” Hannibal ordered offering his hands for assistance if Will were too woozy from the medication and arousal. He fell and spread his legs out and Hannibal swooped into the space opened before him.

Hannibal got light-headed as he breathed in a deep breath with his nose pressed at Will’s groin. He continued the long inhale as he pulled his nose up and then pushed it under Will’s balls. He pulled back and looked up at his love, intoxicated, hard as can be and dizzy with need before him.

“You, Will, are the most captivating creature to grace this earth.” Hannibal drops his mouth to Will’s pink tip and pulls it in before Will can respond in any manner to his words. Will grunts and moans as Hannibal pulls his mouth hard and fast up the length of Will’s shaft and pops his lips off with a crude smacking of his lips.

“I want you on your hands and knees for me right here, Will,” Hannibal orders as he moves. Will slides off of the couch and crawls in front of him. Hannibal gets behind him and rubs the end of his hardness up and down Will’s wet cheeks before parting them and dropping oil onto his shaft. He holds the head at Will’s entrance and coats his hard cock with the oil. Will presses back into the sharpness if Hannibal’s erect cock. “That’s right, my Will, Fuck yourself on it, fuck yourself on me.” He takes a hand and slaps Will’s ass and grabs it into his fingers.

Will snaps his hips back and moans trying to swivel his hips to take his cock in. Hannibal lines it up and holds it and Will gives the thrust of his hips his all and takes Hannibal balls deep into him. His eyes cross and he grunts from the sting but he keeps moving, keeps taking it, and keeps fucking himself on Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal takes a lubed up hand and reaches to stroke Will’s cock as he feels himself squeezed by Will’s tight muscles. Will’s cock is already wet and the feel makes Hannibal’s cock throb. Will felt the spot he had been reaching for when his cock twitched from the realization. He kept his hips just so and fucked his prostate onto Hannibal hard and fast. Hannibal pumped Will’s cock in his fist pushing him towards climax.

“Hanni--oh-” Will shuddered against Hannibal’s cock and the come he had worked up raced into Will’s hole while Hannibal kneeled frozen in euphoria behind him.

Hannibal petted Will’s legs and his back and up and down his sides as Will collapsed on the soft carpet. He brushed his come filled hand down to his lower stomach and held it there batting his long dark eyelashes at Hannibal.

“I hope that you get the special truffle next time. It’s bound to happen eventually unless of course it is rigged.”

“No, Will,” Hannibal said with his face twisting to a frown. “I don’t wish to tip the scales.”

Will ran his feet over the soft carpet and turned his head to look at Hannibal. He was off to sleep right away. Hannibal scooped him up and carried his drugged boy off to their room.


	14. Clothed Sex and Costume Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will attend a costume party where Will teases Hannibal. Hannibal takes him home and gets his hunger satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 18   
Two Prompts, Clothed Sex and Costume

  
  
  
Hannibal was excited to have a means to ease back into society while they were in hiding. They were far away from the hospital that had housed them both at different times. Will humored Hannibal and let him dress him for the costume ball that he had been invited to. Well, Hannibal Lecter had not but his new persona had. Hannibal went all out on the luxurious fabrics for their costumes. They were sure to catch everyone’s eye when they entered the ball as Louis de Pointe du Lac and Lestat de Lioncourt from Anne Rice’s Vampire Chronicles. Hannibal went all out in having Wil’s costume made especially to his liking. He was bursting with pride at the looks that his Louis was getting at the ball. It wasn’t just Will that was being looked over tonight. Hannibal had his share of admirers as well. Of course, he only had eyes for Will.   
As the night went on it was becoming more difficult for Hannibal to keep his hands off of Will’s form. The pants that he had ordered were tights and so he spent the night trying to avoid getting lost in the view of his husband’s perfect ass held tightly in beige fabric. Whenever Will caught him looking he just twirled his flat ironed hair between his fingers and the light caught his acrylic nails. The costume contacts changed his blue eyes into emeralds. His lips looked even more kissable with the plumper applied to them and the blood that stained them like smeared lipstick. Will leaned dramatically to get a look at the sheet music displayed on the piano bench. His hands-on his hips as he dipped into the position. He could feel the heat of Hannibal’s gaze and he turned to catch his eyes before moving on to tease him elsewhere.   
Hannibal made his rounds saying goodbye to everyone. Will smiled knowing that he was responsible for their early departure. He went to get their coats and helped his husband into his crushed velvet coat and walked Hannibal out with a hand art the small of his back.  
“Were you growing tired?” Will asked in a snide tone knowing fully well why Hannibal was taking them earlier than planned.  
“Yes, tired of not being able to give my undivided attention to my dear boy. “ Hannibal responded.  
Will held the door for him and then climbed into the passenger side. They made the short drive home a silent one. As soon as Hannibal’s keys hit the table at the side of the door he growled and stalked Will through the house. He caught up to WIll on the landing between the stairs. He pulled his slick dark hair into his hand and gripped it yanking him back.   
“You are a relentless tease, Will,” Hannibal said and licked Will’s neck and up over jawline and sucked his ear into his mouth. Will moaned and went weak and wobbly. “Oh Standup, Will, I haven’t begun to use you yet.” he turned him around and posed Will with his hands on the wall and his legs spread as if he were about to be frisked. Hannibal pulled the back of his tights down to expose a smooth round ass waiting to be devoured. Hannibal wasted no time putting his nose and mouth between Will’s gorgeous cheeks. He kissed them as they spread open and then he kissed and licked his way up and down Will’s hole. Finally, he plunged his tongue into WIll’s warm ass and began to lap at the edges of it and play with the feeling of the muscles pressing back. Then he went inside of him.  
Will gasped and went up on the tips of his toes and started to shake at the feelings that Hannibal was giving him. Hannibal moaned into Will’s hole as he sucked at it and pressed his tongue in making the most obscene noises while doing so. Those same noises just cause Will to grow harder and harder. Hannibal reaches around and tugs Will’s balls down ever so gently. A hiss escapes Will’s lips and he reaches for his cock. Hannibal feels his fingers working around his cock and slaps it away.   
“No, Will, it’s for me. , you just experience what you’ve created with your teasing.” Will whimpers slightly and Hannibal goes back to sucking around and into Will’s ass. Suddenly he pulls back and slaps Will’s ass in a quick spank. Go get in the shower, keep your clothes on and kneel.”   
Why on earth does he want this costume that he fussed over to get wet in the shower? I will never understand that man. Will thinks to himself as he makes his way up the rest of the stairs and into their master bath. He leaves his cream-colored poet shirt on and his slightly lowered tights and climbs into kneeling on the tiles below. Hannibal follows him removing his jacket. He turns the water on and lets the warm spray land on Will’s hair and face. He reaches for a cloth and scrubs at Will’s pale makeup in circles washing his dead makeup off and down the drain. Hannibal takes another cloth and removes his make up as well. He scrubs it more so in the area of his scruffy chin where it was clinging to him. His Will asked him to let it grow a little scratchy sometimes and so he does.   
“Take out your contacts and put them in this.” Hannibal orders and he hands Will a small clear container with his contacts inside. Will removes his and places them in the container. Hannibal puts the lid on it and puts it on the counter. He takes the thick acrylic nail on his thumb and drags it down Will’s cheek to his still cherry red lips painted with blood. Hannibal pushes his thumb into Will’s mouth. When he begins to suck on it Hannibal peels back the zipper to his pants and removes just his cock. He slaps it against Will’s wet skin and the sound echoes in the shower. Will closes his eyes and opens his mouth.  
“How is it that a creature such as you is here before me/?” Hannibal says in a thick husky voice and pushes his cock into Will’s blood-stained lips. The water that splashes down beings the natural curl back to Will’s dark locks. Hannibal rubs it tenderly while fucking into his hungry mouth. Will’s hard nipples are visible through the wet cream colored fabric. Hannibal runs his hard cock over them one and then the other. He gently scratches at them with the false nails. Hannibal’s eyes are drawn to the dark pink tip of Will’s hard cock and he yanked him up onto his feet.   
Hannibal pushed his lips to Will’s ear and with heated breath he commands “to the bed”   
Will squirms and takes his dripping soaked clothed body to their bed. Hannibal lays on his back and strokes his cock looking across the bed at Will.   
“How did you picture this night ending when you were teasing me at the party?” Hannibal questions him.  
“I didn’t think about the specifics, Hannibal, I just wanted you,” Will answered reaching out for him. Hannibal hummed in response and Will climbs between his legs with his hard cock rubbing against Hannibal’s balls. He moves to line their cocks up and begins to stroke them together. Hannibal watches with pleasure as Will jacks their hard cocks together before his eyes. He reaches a hand down to join WIll’s just to sit there against his and let Will jack them off.   
Will’s breathing shifts and he spouts out “ Hannibal... I’m going to-”  
“Come, Will, come for me, as I come for you.”   
The two men cover one another’s cock and balls with hot come and it runs between their fingers as well.   
“Will, you make an irresistible vampire. Had you been a creature that feeds on blood I would have been your willing victim tonight.” Hannibal says kissing into Will’s neck.  
“You dressed me” Will replied.  
“Yes, and you improved the costume so well. Now it’s drenched. Undress and I’ll hang our costumes up. “  
“You make a perfect Lestat, Hannibal,” I would be transformed by you before the next sunrise if you were a vampire. “ Will says as he undresses and hands the wet clothes to Hannibal.  
“Good thing we aren’t some unnatural creatures such as vampires,” Hannibal says teasing him.  
“Yes, good thing, Hannibal. “ Will says with a wide smile.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Daddy Kink prompt.
> 
> Will grows bored of Hannibal's ramblings and tries to distract him from the conversation by teasing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 19 ( I got the prompts for today and yesterday mixed up)  
Daddy Kink- Oral

Will learned more of Hannibal’s weaknesses pretty early on in their new life. Every day with his monster was an opportunity for a new learning experience. Hannibal might have had a head start in the game but Will was hot on his heels. Hannibal was getting obsessive with some research into their next home and Will was growing weary of hearing about it. He stayed on the other side of the room as he spoke but he tuned him out and began to suck on the side of his finger. The sloppy sound pulled Hannibal’s attention into it immediately but he continued to speak about the climate in Skerries this time of the year. Will continued his sicking along the side of his finger and kept his eyes locked onto Hannibal’s. Soon Hannibal was losing himself mid-sentence and unable to pull his focus back as Will continued to tease him with his mouth.  
“Really Will, you have so little interest in where we will go from here that you’d prefer to try and tempt me with promises of pleasure if only I abandon this activity that you find so completely tedious?” Hannibal scowls as the words drip from his lips.   
Will is more than a little bothered by Hannibal’s attitude. “OK, Daddy. I’m sorry. “ He says and tosses his head to the side and waits for whatever will come. Hannibal remains silent while his dark eyes bore into Will. “ Don’t look at me like that, we both know that you’d never hurt me.”   
Will’s cock ached in his pants as Hannibal’s gaze turned his blood into lava. Hannibal exhaled slowly and stood up walking slowly towards Will. When they were so close enough to share a breath Will spoke again,  
“Hannibal, I was…” Will tried to get the words out but fingers gripped his chin tight.   
“That’s Daddy.” Hannibal corrected him.  
“Um… Daddy. I was being impolite and I am sorry. Do you forgive me, Daddy?” Will said starting over.   
A growl exited Hannibal’s mouth at hearing Will call him that, again. “Now show Daddy how you were being rude, what was it that you were doing, Will?”   
Will’s cheeks darkened to the darkest scarlet shame that he remembered feeling. Inside of his pants, his cock was darkening at the tip and the precome that rushed out at the feeling of Hannibal’s breath in his face stuck to his boxer briefs. He could feel the heat on his face when he dropped his dark lashes down and the dampness on them cooled his cheeks down. Will had set out to lead Hannibal around by his weakness and now he was on the verge of a sweaty mess already. The longer Hannibal stared at him and waited for him the quicker his pulse raced along. Will lifted a shaking hand and licked the center of his finger and sucked meat between his hand and middle knuckle while watching Hannibal’s leering at him. Will blinked and his eyes watered. It had been some time since he felt this flustered by him.   
“I was supposed to see that and have my discussion about Skerries dismantled by my need to feel you sucking me off?” Hannibal accused   
“No, Daddy, I um..” Will tried to respond but his words got tangled around his heartbeat. goddamn, did Daddy have stubble today? He thought to himself as his pupils dilated mimicking Hannibal’s wide-eyed stare.   
“So you were doing that because you were in such awe over the thought of me fucking your beautiful mouth, is that it?” Hannibal growled as he unbuckled his belt and tore his pants down with a swift sudden motion.   
“I believe that you know what’s expected of you,” Hannibal said as he took a handful of dark waves in each hand and let his cock slap onto Will’s lips signaling him to open them. Will pushed his hands up to guide Hannibal into his mouth. Hannibal slapped his hands back and thrust forward.   
“Move your head and neck to get it right, don’t move my cock. You work for it, Will.” Hannibal laughed and licked his lips watching Will move his head and trying to catch his hard cock into his mouth. Finally, his tip and Will’s tongue make a connection and he slaps his lips around it and sucks it in. That was the last thread of control that Will held in the game. As soon as Hannibal had fucked himself into Will’s mouth he possessed all of him. Will grew so hard and throbbed at having his mouth used so roughly. Hannibal’s full balls crashed into him over and over like a brutal tide. His cock scraped along the roof of his mouth and Will’s tongue so hard. Hannibal would fuck into his mouth at such an angle sometimes that Will gagged at the motion and intrusion.  
The sounds licked Hannibal’s darkness in all the right ways.he would taunt him. “What was that dear, Will?” and go back and hit his mouth as hard with his cock and in the same motion causing Will to recreate the sound as best as he could while struggling with Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal swooned when he saw Will’s blue eyes pool up with tears from being face fucked so harshly.   
“You are such a good boy when Daddy reminds you how things are, aren’t you, Will?” Hannibal says tugging at shiny dark curls and looking into the darkness within Will as it stares back at him. When Hannibal locks into the rich dark layer that he has peeled back and reached he empties himself into Will’s perfect warm mouth. His head swims as he falls into Will.  
Hannibal slips back and tucks his cock away into his pants.   
Would you like to sit on Daddy’s lap and talk about our next home now, Will?” Hannibal smiles “ I’m more clear-headed, how about you?” Hannibal looks down and smiles at Will’s protruding cock that’s hidden inside of his pants.   



	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is that what you need, Will?” Hannibal purred while watching Will accept his cock with burning blue eyes and an outstretched tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 20 Teasing/Begging-Masturbation

  
  
“Please” Will begged looking up into Hannibal’s eyes with a quick visual detour to his cock.   
“Oh, I don’t think that you are all that interested in this cock, Will, “ Hannibal said, mocking Will’s sense of need. “Spit into my hand, get it wet for me.”  
Will dropped his blue eyes into a silent pout and spit into the palm of Hannibal’s outstretched hand.   
“Good boy, thank you,” Hannibal said with a smirk. He took his freshly wetted hand and began to slide it up and down in a twisting motion.  
Will knelt before him with his eyes at cock level just watching Hannibal manipulate it in his hands in front of him. Will was transfixed on the differences between their bodies. Currently, he was held in the thoughts of how their cocks differed. He had a soft tuft of dark black hair around his cock with a thin line of feather-soft hairs at his balls. Hannibal had more of a forest of body hair from his chest, thinning out at his stomach and then thickening up again before disappearing into his waistband. Beneath that it thinned out significantly as Hannibal kept the area trimmed back to near smoothness. Will’s cock was cut and he loved to watch Hannibal play with his foreskin As parallel as they were the striking differences made Will take notice. He did so even when it was about the look of their cocks.   
You wouldn’t think it possible for Will to spend too much time adoring Hannibal’s cock. That was exactly the way that Hannibal felt though, with his darling Will going cross-eyed and stupefied over his thick cock instead of begging.   
“Close your eyes,” Hannibal ordered of Will. He twisted his fingers into Will’s hair and pulled his face in close to the tip. “Spit, spit a lot for me, Will,”  
Will spit out and pressed his tongue to Hannibal’s skin causing him to pull back. Will’s brows furrowed in bewilderment. Why was Hannibal being so difficult?   
“Will, I told you to spit and you were a greedy thing poking your tongue out, uninvited. “   
“Isn’t it an open invitation?” Will asks raising an eyebrow and curling up one corner of his wet lips.   
Hannibal stands up and away from Will. “I feel that I spend entirely too much time giving myself to the glory of you instead of to the upkeep of me. No more than the words had entered Will’s ears that Hannibal backslid and stepped behind Will and swept the sensitive glans back and forth across Will’s neck and hair. Hannibal reached for Will’s arm and posed it up with his arm bent and his fingers hanging loose. He lined his cock up with his hand and squeezed Will’s fingers around it. Hannibal began to thrust and make long slow motions with his hips while using Will’s limp hand-pulled behind his back as a masturbation toy of live flesh. Will kneeled and marinated in the feelings of subjugation. He wiggled and pressed his thighs tightly together. Hannibal smiled and fucked into the controlled grip of Will’s fingers.   
He moved out and came around to position Will’s hands for him to hold and present his hard cock resting in his hand. Hannibal focused on the colors of the rug beneath their bed while jerking his cock all over Will’s. Will groaned and whined looking up at Hannibal’s indifference. Will’s slightly trembling cock feels superb to him as he moved against it.   
“Hannibal, please,” Will asks in a breathless voice, eyes fixed on the connection of their cocks.   
“Hold out your tongue,” Hannibal says, ignoring while simultaneously answering Will’s plea. He rubs himself across Will’s tongue and says “OK, could you repeat yourself?”  
Will looked up and his eyes followed Hannibal’s motion as he spat out “HannIll Plesse”   
Hannibal smiled at Will and tapped his cock down onto his tongue with a thud. He twirled his fingers through Will’s curls as he pushed himself onto his tongue and stroked himself against it.   
“Is that what you need, Will?” Hannibal purred while watching Will accept his cock with burning blue eyes and an outstretched tongue. “Do you want to cling to it with desperate pulls and lewd gasps? “ Hannibal started to pet Will’s face all over while he jacked his cock onto Will’s tongue with the other hand. Hannibal started to push deeper and deeper into Will’s mouth. Soon he was buried inside of his mouth with arms wrapped around Will’s head as his thumbs rubbed the back of his head. Will’s eyelids fluttered against the tight hold and his eyes shot around in all directions seeking out a gap. His nose was locked into the scent and feel of Hannibal’s flesh blocking his airway. A frenzied scream in his throat was barely audible in his coil. The battle for air and consciousness was driving Hannibal to an intoxicating level. Will was his favorite intoxicant.   
Hannibal lowered himself to sink his teeth into Will’s lip and drive a tongue in. Will’s lip was stinging from the strike of teeth. He used his teeth to push that tender spot out towards Hannibal. Hannibal drug his lips outward and up to Will’s check. he kissed along the ghost of the dragon with a curse and a blessing on his tongue.   
“Please. Please, Hannibal,” Will asks with his eyes rolled heavenward and his heart slamming inside of his chest. Will’s next words were snuffed out with the intrusion of Hannibal’s cock into Will’s lips. Will rumbled in a low purr as he locked onto Hannibal’s erection. He slid down in wet strokes of his mouth and bounced back off of his hips for more. Hannibal pushed Will down challenging him to take a bit more than the last time. Will accepted and maneuvered his tongue around the fast thrusts of his cock. Hannibal grunted and pushed himself back and away from Will. He stepped across the room from Will and climbed into his chair. Will looked at him and started to crawl across their floor to be at Hannibal’s reach.   
Hannibal pet Will’s hair with one hand and his lips with the other. “Sit on my lap, Will,” Hannibal said patting his thighs. Will climbed up facing Hannibal and pressing his cock to his. Hannibal started to rock and bounce Will slightly on his lap. Their hard cocks slapped together between their fingers.   
“Please, Hannibal” Will moaned and looked into the dark eyes so cruel.   
Hannibal squeezed in tight against Will’s cock and came in quick spurts against him. Will’s soft blue eyes pleaded and Hannibal nodded.  
“Come, Will,” he commanded and Will covered Hannibal’s streaks of come between them.   
Will was so alluring when he begs that it makes Hannibal constantly want to tease him. The only problem, of course, is denying himself in the process. Sometimes he had to deny himself in the immediate to reap the harvest of Will.


	17. Into the Web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He wasn’t foolish enough to think that there would come a time that this type of power exchange was all that Hannibal would ask of him. He would take the razor’s edge of sanity shows of power as well. Right now though he was quite fond of swaying into the web.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 21 Rope-Work & Surrender

  
Will had agreed to pose for some drawings for Hannibal. Hannibal had told his model that they would be bondage poses. Bondage was one of Will’s favorite forms of surrender and going there with Hannibal was the only way for him to do it. Will was surprised to see the amount of rope made up the central web. The light shined in through the large living room windows kissing the ropes and bringing out their shimmery coloring. Will looked at the body harness that Hannibal was working on when he came into the room. Hannibal’s face lit up and his eyes locked onto his WIll.  
“That is going to hold me?” Will questioned as he examined the web.  
“It will,” Hannibal answered. “Go ahead and undress and I will start on attaching your harness.  
Will pulled his sweater over his head and exposed his hard nipples to the cool air in the room. Hannibal watched as Will removed his pants and he went to adjust the heat, He didn’t want his model to be uncomfortable, not from the room temperature anyway. He most certainly wanted Will in some level of discomfort. The way Will’s body reacts to suffering, mild discomfort, total bewilderment, physical pain and more keep Hannibal’s sadistic tendencies constantly tiptoeing on the sidelines waiting for a peek at Will’s fragile nature with dark designs. They give themselves some push and shove so that they can keep the embers set and ready to engulf them at any time. Now Will was before him, in the nude and ready to drop into the web for his viewing pleasure. He started to walk Will over and then excused himself with a snap of his fingers.  
Hannibal returned with thin white boxer briefs and pulled the leg holes open for Will to climb in. Will put a hand on Hannibal’s shoulder for balance and let himself stand absurdly close to him as he pulled Will’s new underwear up over his body. The tight stretchy fabric revealed the way the shorts lifted and cupped Will’s full balls and cradled the root of his cock. The head pressed at the underside of the waistband. Hannibal growled low and wild and moved WIll to attach him to the bondage web. A thick harness went under Will’s chest and around his lower stomach. Each wrist and each ankle were put in white restraints. His body was then spread out with shimmering ropes that were pulled from points around the web. With Will feeling himself being one hundred percent suspended he drifted quickly into the sweet space of submission.  
He wasn’t foolish enough to think that there would come a time that this type of power exchange was all that Hannibal would ask of him. He would take the razor’s edge of sanity shows of power as well. Right now though he was quite fond of swaying into the web. With each sensation of dropping inward, he felt himself distanced that much more from the waking world. Soon he was able to focus on the steady sound of Hannibal’s pencils moving across his paper working on capturing Will’s image as the spider’s prey.  
Hannibal hummed and got up to take a wet cloth to Will’s boxer briefs. He squeezed the soaked cloth to went down the light material separating his eyes from Will’s arousal. He could smell it on him, hear it in his whimpers and he wanted to see the outline of Will’s cock pressing out in his shorts. When he was satisfied with the wetness of Will’s shorts he went back to his drawing. He made a few strokes but then walked back over to Will and pulled the very tip of his pink cock out of the restrictive layer of wet fabric. His balls were visible through the wet material pulled taut around them. Hannibal rolled the palm of his hand around Will’s bulging cock head. He snaked his arms around his body and hugged his ass where the harness ended and his skin began.  
With a firm grip, he parted Will’s cheeks and let his shorts roll down rewarding him with more of Will’s needy cock. Hannibal rumbled around Will’s cock as he sucked him in deep and quick. He used two of his fingers to create a cock ring around Will’s shaft at the root. With his other hand he stroked him hard and Will started to pull against the web so Hannibal eased back and licked his lips.  
“Oh no, it’s not time for that, Will,” Hannibal informed him. “You might not come tonight at all if you continue to pout like that.” He wasn’t fooling anyone though. He would have to avoid eye contact with his blue-eyed captive to execute orgasm denial. When Will’s tremors ceased Hannibal went back to petting his balls and sucking forcefully on his erection. Will instinctively brought his hips up in a bucking motion.  
“You are such a beautiful and deadly catch, Will. I live to watch you exterminate your inferiors. “ Hannibal says kissing the inside of Will’s thigh where the shorts have pulled up.  
“So striking, gorgeous man of mine.” Hannibal continues. “ It’s such a shame that I have to defile you and coat you in come to finish my drawing.”  
“Has it been long since you first thought about this particular drawing?” Will asks  
“Yes, since our first meal together.” Hannibal answers.  
“That was.” Will stops himself and smiles  
Hannibal stands over Will and looks down at him spread out and tangled up in shiny ropes of his design.  
“I wanted you right from the beginning, you know that,” Hannibal said as he stroked himself while talking to Will.  
“I didn’t know that you had considered putting me in artistic bondage and drawing me.” Will went on.  
“I’ve thought about you bound before me in almost every position that you can imagine. I stroked myself imagining you bringing yourself to orgasm alone in your bed on more occasions than I can recall, Will,” Hannibal confessed never compromising his pace or rhythm. He walked in closer so that his cock was being jerked off above Will’s face.  
“I wanted to mark those lovely dark lashes with my come. I imagined holding your chin so delicately and painting your tongue with a week’s worth of build-up just for you, Will,” Hannibal unburdened himself with the memories that kept him warm anytime they were apart. Will looked up and parted his lips in a breathless whimper and watch Hannibal’s nostrils flare as he crossed the line and came with thick heavy ropes onto Will’s face and neck.  
“Remarkable” Hannibal said studying Will’s body after marking him. He stepped back to his chair and picked up his pad and pencil. Will let himself drift back into the web.


	18. Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will roleplay as professor and student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 22: I used   
Distention-Crying-Roleplay-Odaxlagina

One of Will’s favorite roleplay to engage in was as Hannibal as his professor. Will had to work so hard to keep up with school expenses that sometimes he fell asleep when he needed to be studying. Dr.Lecter noticed that Will was barely scraping by in his class. If something drastic isn't done he would fail and that was money and time wasted. dr.Lecter replied to Will’s last assignment with a note for him to come by his house for a talk about an assignment to help his grade. Will kind of figured that his professor, Dr.Lecter would just want to fuck his tight hole and give him a better grade. He was a gorgeous man and he couldn’t help but think about giving him that fuck for a passing grade. He hadn’t had a boyfriend in a few months and he was missing having a partner.   
So Will Graham shows up at his front door to greet his professor, Dr. Hannibal Lecter in a pair of tight khaki pants, a thin blue plaid button-down shirt, and a nervous smile. Dr.Lecter looks him up and down and steps aside to give Will access to his home. The cobalt blue in his shirt seemed to bring out the vibrant blue of Will’s eyes and his eyelashes looked long and heavy when they hit his face. Dr. Lecter wasn’t sure but he thought that perhaps Will had some mascara on his lovely lashes, perhaps a clear coat. He led Will into his home office and handed him a glass with dark liquor inside. Will knew better than to ask, he simply drank what was given to him. Hannibal ran a finger around the rim of his glass and watched Will slowly take his down with a wrinkled up nose.   
“I’m glad that you found time to make it in for my home office hours, William,” Hannibal said  
“ I am thankful that you had time to see me. You said that there was some project that I might be able to assist in for a better grade. What sort of project is it, Dr.Lecter?” Will asked looked up at Hannibal who sat on the edge of his desk in front of Will.   
“I’m glad that you asked, William,” Hannibal said with a slight smile that curled his lips upward. “I too have a hard time focusing and getting important things done in my classroom. Sometimes you show up in the morning with red sore eyes from sleepiness and sometimes they are watering and I am distracted as I imagine you crying.”   
Will cocks his head to the side in surprise. “You imagine me crying?” he asks to clarify.  
“More specifically I think about making you cry. You are beautiful, exquisite and I love to gaze at you with weary eyes and ruffled curls. I just think that some time alone with you would do me some good. “ Hannibal says watching Will’s face as his lips move and form the words that won't come out.  
“Strip for me, William. Everything, down to bare skin.” Hannibal demands  
Will looks up at him and swallows hard. He stands and unbuttons his shirt and Hannibal holds out a hand to take it. He folds it and places it on his desk and then Will removes his pants and Hannibal collects them as well. He steps out of his shoes and places his socks inside and Hannibal moves them beneath his desk. He moves to circle Will taking him in.   
“We’re going to need more space than this office allows, follow me,” Dr.Lecter says and turns to lead Will into his bedroom. Hannibal has changed their bedding and throw pillows since Will was there last. He also placed some new lampshades on the lamps in the room. Will smiled at Hannibal’s efforts to make it a bit of a different experience for him.   
“Alright, William, up on the bed, on your back with your legs open,” Hannibal commands.  
Will climbs up onto the bed and places his head in the center pillow and spreads his legs wide for Hannibal. Hannibal purrs at the sight of Will spread out for him on his bed. He runs his fingers across the skin of his calves. His ashen hair hangs and tickles Will’s skin as he runs hands over his body with no particular pattern in mind. He moves up to his stomach and around his navel and then down to the bottoms of Will’s feet. Will looks down and watches Hannibal’s dark hungry eyes as he parts his lips and bites into Will’s inner thigh and holds his mouth there. Even though Will sees it coming he hadn’t expected it to be so hard. He gasps and Hannibal pulls back and stretches the skin he bit. He moves to the opposite leg and bites in just the same quick and harsh manner.   
Will is locked into Hannibal’s face and staring into his cruel amber eyes as Hannibal takes Will’s flaccid penis into his mouth. Will’s hips quiver. Hannibal watches him back as he lifts his upper lip in a snarl with Will’s soft penis resting inside of his deadly mouth. Will’s cock fills out and hits against sharp teeth in spite of the possible danger. Hannibal pulls his mouth down and releases it to suck and lap at Will’s balls. He runs his tongue under them and lifts them only to let them bounce down. Hannibal quickly slides up Will’s body and squeezes up a tight hand around Will’s left nipple and the surrounding skin. He pulls to make it a small bite to take in with Will’s nipple inside of his mouth. He sucks at it and presses his teeth into the stretched skin on Will’s chest.   
Will’s eyes begin to water and he blinks back the moisture. His breath shakes out of his body and he feels Hannibal’s heated breathing onto his neck. A sharp piercing pain spreads through his neck as Hannibal sinks in. His other hand is petting Will and stroking at him. His mouth is tight against the man’s throat though. Hannibal pulls back and looks down at Will with drooping eyes and his jaw slack and in utter bliss. He places a thumb on Will’s cheek where some of the almost tears fell in spite of him trying to blink them away.   
“You will cry for me, my dear William,” Hannibal promises him and begins to remove his clothing. He climbs up to the top of the bed and sits at Will’s side stroking his hard cock in his face. Dr.Lecter takes a free hand and pushes Will to encourage him to prop himself up on his side. When he gets there Hannibal shoves his cock into his mouth with an intense thrust. Will immediately gags at the sensation of being choked on it but Hannibal continues to move into him. He gets his cock to the back of Will’s throat and uses his other hand to pet the bulge in Will’s cheek, right around his scar. The distension there causes his eyes to burn but not tear up. Hannibal moves it slightly to the center and then to press into the other cheek. He enjoys seeing himself inside of his Will.   
“Deeper” Hannibal whispers and moves forward pushing his cock into and down Will’s throat. His long slender fingers move to search for the feel of him fucking into the depts of Will’s throat. Will’s throat squeezes and spasms and he pulls out. A long thick rope of saliva stays and connects them. Hannibal snaps it free when he pulls at Will and guides him to lay with his head hanging off of the edge of the bed. As soon as Will has taken a few desperate breaths for air he is back inside of his throat and holding Will by his distended neck. Will begins to squirm and his eyes are throwing water out in every direction. Hannibal can feel the shaking of Will’s throat from the pressure but not the feel of a sobbing man against his cock. He looks into Will’s blue eyes and gives a sinister smile.  
Hannibal holds Will’s neck but snaps his hips hard and quick into Will’s mouth. Will’s eyes roll up and he chokes around the cock that he’s being face fucked with. Hannibal growls and fucks him mercilessly. Will begins to gargle up spit and spat it out of the gaps around Hannibal’s cock. His throat catches and he shakes into a sob and his eyes flood down as he cries from the burning in his throat and the pain in his abused neck. Hannibal takes one more squeeze around his neck to feel Will’s reaction and then he slowly pulls his cock out of his mouth. Will’s face is wrecked. He was soaked with tears, he had sweat-soaked curls clinging to his face, his nose was runny and he was harder than one would imagine. He panted and reached for his cock. With a grunt, he squeezed his hand around it.   
“Beautiful, you are beautiful, William. Look how beautiful you look in your ruin. Now move back to the middle of the bed.” Dr.Lecter orders him.  
Hannibal climbs up between Will’s legs and holds himself up over him looking down at his messy face. He reaches past Will for one of the throw pillows and unzips the cover. He unwraps a condom and puts it on his hard cock. He takes a copious amount of lube and rubs it across and into Will’s hole. Hannibal hisses at the pleasure of being inside of Will’s warm inviting body. Will reaches between them and strokes his cock with a thumb at the head.   
“William, you have done so well but I need you to come for me. I am close. You were remarkable when you cried for me, now come for me while you pull my orgasm from me with your beautiful body. “Hannibal said between pants and moans  
He leaned down to place his mouth at Will’s ear. The moans and growls that Hannibal breathed into his ear sent him soaring and he came into his hand and onto their bodies. Hannibal exploded and shuddered against Will’s sweaty spent body.   
“I think that you shall pass” Hannibal laughed softly and stroked Will’s wet face  
“I better get a damn A, you creep,” Will replied.


	19. Incubus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal finds a way to ease Will out of the nightmares without waking him. Then he finds a way to pervert it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 23:  
Somnophilia  
Dub-Con, Non-Con, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Sleep fucking

There had been a few occasions where Hannibal was in a position to take Will without his knowledge. With a show of respect for his Will, he never indulged. Most of the nights were spent with Will clutching him in his sleep as he mumbled and as his facial muscles moved and formed tortured looks. It was by accident that Hannibal stumbled on a way to ease Will from out of the gloom that was burrowing inside of him. Will was on his back with a hand gripping Hannibal’s leg. As the dream took him deeper he dug his fingernails into the closest thing that he could hold and that was Hannibal’s bare leg. Instead of pulling back or trying to remove Will’s painful hold on him he carefully turned over to face him and stroked Will’s face. Will’s hold on Hannibal’s leg relaxed and he shook his fingers to release the tension.

Hannibal pushed his lips to Will’s forehead and a soft touch to his chin. “It’s OK, Will,” Hannibal whispered into soft hickory curls. Will’s lips quivered a few more times before settling in a relaxed position. Hannibal felt Will’s pulse slow and his movements ceased. Hannibal dusted his lids with kisses and felt a rush from the warmth of the skin there. He allowed his lips to drift along Will’s face moving inwards towards Will’s soft breath huffing out of his beautiful mouth. Hannibal pushed his mouth in close to feel Will’s delicate breath roll against his lips. Hannibal could smell the fear evaporating from him as he fell into Hannibal’s touch and his voice. The tangy scent was beginning to sweeten into the scent of crisp air and fresh pine needles with just a hint of a winter’s fire. It was then that he learned how to help him.

Hannibal was descending into the waters of sleep. He used to have those dreams of falling and be shaken back into the waking state. Now, whenever he is going under its entwined with Will into the Atlantic and he never thrashes to wake himself. Their forced fall is just the prelude to many of his dreams He felt the splash and the grip on Will tightened as he started to fade into his dreams when the sound of Will’s groans pulled him up to cough himself awake. Will’s chest was being pulled up and slammed down by powerful drastic breaths and he twisted his head back and forth. He was so wet that even his head tossing didn’t move his slick curls from the sides of his face. His eyes darted back and forth beneath his lids with an intensity. Will was also incredibly aroused and hard in his boxers.

The sweet rich flavor of Will’s arousal landed in Hannibal’s face and he growled as his eyes caught on Will’s erection that was bobbing about in the confines of his shorts. For a moment he reconsidered his idea but it was only for a moment. He pushed Will’s boxers down and ran his fingers over his shaking cock while he licked the heat on his earlobe before pulling the flesh into his mouth. In a distorted pronunciation to get more tongue to ear contact, he tells Will that “Itss Aaaal Right, Will,” he brushes his hand and fingers back and forth across Will’s cock. Whenever the contact is broken his cock strains to reach for his hand like a flower in need of the sun. A low and steady moan jumps out of Will’s mouth and he lifts his hips slowly beginning to hump into Hannibal’s hand.

“You are magnificent,” Hannibal says into Will’s ear.

He lifts his hand from Will’s cock to gather a bit of lube. He started to coat Will’s cock with it but he decides on Will’s splendid hole instead. With his thumb, he spreads the oil down his index finger and then opens Will’s cheeks. Hannibal’s mouth drops open in wonderment at the face Will makes when he presses into him with a wet finger. A low moan bubbles in his belly but it’s too low to be heard. Will’s muscle clenches and spasms against his finger. The sensation makes Hannibal's cock jump inside of his pants. Hungrily Hannibal licks the sweat from Will’s ear and follows the trail of salty skin up to his face. He presses his lips to his lips and pushes a tongue out to lick at them perversely before pulling his plump lower lip between his teeth.

He pulls his fingers from Will’s hole and moves away from his sleeping husband. Will’s cock is hard with a dark pink flush to the tip. Hannibal is being drawn back in by the smell of WIll’s arousal. It’s stronger now than when the nightmare sounds woke Hannibal. Will lifted an arm and dropped a hand against his hips, right next to his throbbing cock. Hannibal whimpered high and desperate. Will’s blue eyes had yet to open in spite of all of this. His heart crashed inside of his chest and Hannibal quickly slid out of his sleep pants and briefs and took to his knees between Will’s open legs. He slide more oil over Will’s open hole and Will’s body moved in response, towards Hannibal’s hand. Hannibal felt a drop of precome hit his thigh. He ran a finger over it and rubbed it onto Will’s relaxed entrance with the slick coat of oil.

Hannibal pressed in and his head opened Will’s hole and moved inside of him. Hannibal threw his eyes shut and felt his pulse race and felt the trembles that worked their way through his body. Will’s face moved to a new expression and his head tilted back. His lips parted and he released a moan. Hannibal fucked softly into Will’s body. His dark eyes moved down to where half of his aching cock was inside of Will’s angelic body and the other half was waiting. He touched the vein on his shaft and ran a finger up to where their bodies met. A soft snore tumbled out of Will’s lips and Hannibal growled a dark primal growl and started to fuck into his sleeping husband. Will’s lungs threw out gasps and pants from the motion of being fucked by Hannibal. Hannibal had started this gently but it was quickly derailing into something else.

Will’s cock bounced around from the swinging motion of his hips being pushed up and up from Hannibal's relentless thrusts. Hannibal took his hands and elevated Will’s ass to squeeze his skin and fuck into him more deeply. Will turned his head to the side and began to bite into the pillow and moved his face into the most exquisite expressions as he unknowingly took Hannibal’s rough pounding. Hannibal felt the orgasm building and tearing its way through his body. he grunted and growled and slammed into Will without any regard for his sleeping state. At this point he wasn’t in control of his motions, he was an Incubus taking Will one push at a time.

“Hannibal?” Will said in a faint sleepy voice.

Hannibal swallowed his current grunt back into his throat and pushed it down. He held his body eerily still while his wet throbbing cock rested inside of Will. His maroon eyes locked with Will’s and he saw his brows pulling up together in confusion and he rumbled with darkness as he emptied himself into Will. A loud exhale jumped out of his body and he slumped down covering Will.

“I’m sorry, Will,” Hannibal whispered. The earth was still spinning in a hazy red bloom around him.

“Christ, Hannibal,” Will replied neither accepting or refusing the apology.

“Stroke me off and tell me what happened, you disgusting monster,” Will said

Hannibal signed a tremendous sigh of relief and lubed up Will’s cock.

“You were having a terrible nightmare, you woke me again.” Hannibal began.

“A few nights ago I kissed and caressed you out of a nightmare and tonight you were so hard, Will, even in the clutches of your night terror.” Hannibal went on and sped up his jerking of Will’s cock. “You smelled like paradise and the air tasted of your arousal like cherries and cinnamon and … you.”

Will reached down to feel the sticky wet evidence of Hannibal’s use of him. It caused his cock to throb harder between Hannibal’s skilled hands. No one had ever touched him in the ways that Hannibal had and he felt that in every sense of the word touch. His body followed the pulling of his strings and precome soon made an appearance on the teased head of his dick.

“You looked remarkably alluring lying beside me, sweating, moaning and unbelievably hard, Will,” Hannibal said with an uncharacteristic whine to his voice as he confessed. “I only meant to touch you, to stroke you from your nightmare. That’s when I saw the space between your thighs where your ass curls up into beautiful cheeks. “

Hannibal moaned and felt his spent cock twitching from the recent memory. “I entered you with my finger and then I had to be inside of you, fully. I had to make love you your sleeping body, Will,”

“That’s quite depraved, Hannibal, make me come, you filthy man.” Will taunted

Hannibal stroked him quicker and twisted his wrist to move his cock in every direction as he stroked him chasing Will’s climax. Will’s eyes widened and he gasped and shot out onto Hannibal’s hand and the man continued stroking him through every twitch, jerk, and convulsion of his orgasm watching his flushed skin contort in ecstasy before him. Hannibal tilted his head down and licked away at Will cleaning him up. Will moved up into Hannibal’s arms and tilted his head up for a kiss. He moaned at the taste of himself on his husband’s tongue.

“Goodnight again, Hannibal,l” Will said kissing his arm.

“Goodnight, Will,”


	20. Telephonicophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal calls Will for his specialized phone entertainment line or Hannigram phone sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 24: Telephonicophilia

  
When connecting with others day to day had become too much for Will he retreated into his loner ways full time at home. He lived peacefully out from the harsh urban atmosphere and had nearly adopted enough dogs to make his family complete. He found telecommuting for work to be a much better situation for himself. The problem was that just because he had shut himself off from the work of criminology didn’t mean that he was without his darkness. He felt like this specialized phone entertainment service that he ran was a different way to save lives. He provided a roleplay victim and the callers got to put him through their most gruesome daydreams. It was also the only job that he had found that allowed him to make enough money to take weeks off at a time when the burn out threatened to scatter him to ash.  
Will had finished his dinner and was putting away the dishes when a call came in. He pushed the small phone into his shirt pocket and wrapped the headphones around his head before pressing the on button.   
“Hi, this is Eric,” he said waiting to hear the voice on the other end.  
“Hello, Eric.” the voice greeted him “What were you doing before I called?”  
“I should probably tell you that I was lost in the pleasure of jacking off to an endless loop of porn or that I just made a woman squirt and faint on the end of my cock. That’s more enticing than just me putting up some dishes into the cupboards.” He replied  
“I much prefer your activity, Eric. Not only does it give me hope to be the one to give you pleasure but it also gives me hope that you are well satisfied from dinner and more inclined to naturally relax with me,” he says  
“I’m just climbing up onto my sofa right now. May I ask your name?” Will asks  
“Hannibal.” the voice says “I assume that yours is not Eric, and I understand why you would use that in place of your name. You have quite the list of specialties on your website, Eric.”  
Will chuckles “yes, most anyone can talk dirty and I can too. Most are not as interested as I am in the grim fantasies that people have. “  
“Very good, I can’t help but wonder about your macabre fantasies though, Eric.” Hannibal says “ It’s quite easy for me to find a willing voice to talk about any sort of perverse thought that I utter but getting someone to provide me one of their desires is rare. Are you the man that I need to be speaking with, Eric?”   
Will feels himself slipping into the layers of words and sounds coming from the man on the opposite end of the line. He reaches into his mind for a personally generic fantasy to feed to the voice on the other end. Every cell in his body is telling him to strip raw and tell this man what lies in his dark mind. At the same time, enough sense is left for him to fight it and go with something else, something safer, something a little bit more removed from his real self.  
“ I can’t stop thinking about being with a man that would hunt me down and imprison me and make me give voice to fantasies that I’ve never shared with another living being. “ Will says and a loud exhale rushes out of his body. He sits in the fear of the aftermath of his confession. Something else entirely was supposed to come out of his mouth. He could practically see the look of smug pleasure on the faceless man’s lips.   
“ You sound like precisely the man that I need to be speaking with, Eric. It's a shame that you won’t let me address you by your real name. I’ve called enough of these entertainment lines to know the standard operating procedures. You seem far from standard, but still, you must obey the rules.” Hannibal says  
Will’s brain screams to him to tell the man his name. Don’t you want to hear him speak your name in that rich accent that has your heart fluttering? Will tells himself. He pushes it down and deeper into his stomach until it aches.   
“That’s right.” Will answers “maybe you will think of a name to use for me, Hannibal,”  
“I’m quite certain that you’re right, a name will reveal itself,” Hannibal tells him  
The silence grows again and Will knows that a question about his interests is imminent so he beats his caller back to the topic at hand.   
“I have no trouble finding someone to accept my sexual urges. When I am without someone open-minded in my real life I supplement with self-love and daydreams, like my callers do. What I do not have is someone to share the urges that fringe on sexual only because they are as basic and instinctual. “Will explains  
Hannibal hums softly before replying “ Eric, have you had anyone to roleplay those urges out?”  
“No, Hannibal, I don’t trust myself to explore them with just anyone.” Will answers, his voice shakes out of him  
“You might be a masochist, Eric, but you’re not the victim that you advertise yourself to be on your website. Are you?” Hannibal asks  
Will gasps at the realization that he doesn’t want his call to end but he fears that his true nature will cause Hannibal to turn him down. Why couldn’t he just stand down and be the substitute victim that he had stated that he was on his site.   
“Good, I have no use for a victim that will assist in their demise. “ Hannibal answers and Will releases the tension held in his shoulders.   
“ I’m glad to hear that. I can fall into that role for a person in need of one.” Will says into the headset. He climbs up from the sofa and steps into his bedroom. Hannibal can hear that there is movement but not what sort of movement. However, when Will unzipped his pants and lets them smack onto the floor in front of his bed it was an obvious sound. Hannibal smiled at the other end.  
“I will pull the most ghastly fantasies out of your mind and we shall make them all come true. You’ll beg me to loosen my grip on you but I will take it as an invitation to sink in deeper. The extremity of your new life will cause you pain but it will never hurt as much as severing it would. Is that the sort of thing that you think about?” Hannibal says   
The words roll into Will’s ear and he feels a cord tightening inside of him. He shudders at the sensation of the cold heat that Hannibal injected him with via the sound of his voice.  
“Thank you, Eric, I’ll email you to set up our next phone call.” Hannibal says, “I hope to speak to you soon.”   
“Yeah, thanks,” Will says still feeling dizzy. His untouched cock is pressing and stretching out the shape of his boxer briefs but he climbs out of bed for some water instead of giving it any attention. For reasons other than the money he hoped that Hannibal did call him back soon.


	21. Second Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal had no interest in latex until he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 25 Latex-Olfactophilia-Ritual

Hannibal Lecter had never been one to appreciate latex. That all changed when he saw a pair of shiny powder blue boy shorts on Will’s divine backside. The sight of Will bent over with the edges of his ass escaping the confines of his latex shorts had sold him on the spot, he was a latex fetishist if Will was involved. The texture felt slick and gritty simultaneously when he ran his hands over it in reverence. The sound that it made against Will’s sweaty skin made his cock spring to life almost immediately. It was as if Hannibal could hear the body heat and the latex working in harmony. When Will put on and wore latex it was a sight for Hannibal’s hungry eyes. When he tugged the second skin down and the smell filled the air it completed the feast of the senses that he found waiting there.  
Hannibal’s latex appreciation was almost a ritual. He would watch Will in it and when he had it on for a long enough amount of time that he could hear that squish between the layers of actual skin and second skin he would start to sniff at the edges where warm skin disappeared into shiny skin-tight clothing. He ran his tongue along the line of Will’s thighs and ass. Hannibal would bite at the beautifully displayed ass that Will showed to him. He’d pull at the fabric and the skin itself in a desperate attempt to taste all of Will. Will could taste his husband’s arousal in the air and see it in his heavy-lidded eyes that were being overtaken into darkness. Hannibal pressed his tongue under the edges of the latex to taste the warmth of Will's hips or of his thighs, whichever was the greatest temptation at the time.  
When Will went to remove the latex Hannibal would watch it come off of his skin and tilted his head back to take in the glorious scent. Most of the time Will would lie back, propped up on his elbows with his legs dropped open. Hannibal would crawl into the V between Will’s legs and put his nose into his pubic hair and become immersed in the beautiful scent. Will sometimes acted like it was an inconvenience to have a man so enamored with his scent and his body. The truth is that Will got as much out of the power imbalance and animalistic urges as Hannibal did. This was a man that has ended several lives and tortured others with his head games and here Will holds him helpless between his thighs. He was his one and only true vice and his one and only true weakness.


	22. Kinktober Day 1- rewind - Vincilagnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal wants to restrain Will for his first ass worship session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I missed the first few days in Kinktober and some within the month so I wanted to go back and add them in.  
Day 1 was Vincilagnia, First Time and Ass Worship

During a routine trip to the store some colored plastic wrap caught Hannibal’s eye. There were several rolls in multiple colors and he settled on some black wrap and placed it in the shopping cart. Months passed and Will had forgotten about the strange purchase that Hannibal had made that afternoon. He was reminded of it when it made a reappearance and was found sitting on their bed. Will lifted an eyebrow and picked up the heavy roll of plastic wrap. 

“Hannibal? What is this for?” he asked cautiously

“To wrap things up of course, what do you use plastic wrap for?” he returned

“Well, to wrap things up, but it’s in the bedroom.” Will pressed

“So it is, Will, I guess I’m planning to wrap things up in here. Do you have any objections?” he asked

“No” Will said with a slight smile that warmed Hannibal from the inside out to every pore of his skin. 

Hannibal moved over to Will and pulled his shirt above his head and removed it. His quivering lips moved across the new canvas of Will’s chest and he took a nipple into his mouth and pulled at it while rubbing a thumb pad across the other one. He placed his hands on Will’s shoulders to turn him around and squatted to place wet kisses along his belt line just above his pants. His tongue moved beneath the barrier of his pants and Will felt the warmth in his thighs as he pushed them together to fight his arousal. 

“Take off your pants and your underwear” Hannibal ordered and stepped back. 

Will’s hands moved quickly to rid himself of black slacks and black boxer briefs, he stood kicking them out of the way and presenting his beautiful backside to Hannibal for appreciation.The sound that Hannibal let out made the hairs on the back of Will’s neck lift in response. It was a deep hungry moan. It was a sound that Will imagined Hannibal wanted to make at some particular meals but he was too well mannered to do so. So he let out these sounds at the vision of Will’s exposed body. Hannibal lowered his body more to kiss the swell of Will’s cheeks and up under the meat where his thighs met his beautiful ass. Will felt his body stir and his cock quickly filled out. He brushed a hand across it but removed it just as quickly, He wanted to be under Hannibal’s direction tonight. 

Hannibal took Will by the hand and led him closer to their bed. He took the roll and pulled an end free and took the black plastic seran wrap to Will’s middle and around an arm. Will kept his arms to his side and Hannibal wrapped his arms to his sides with the shiny wrap. The cool material mad Will’s skin flush, or maybe it was being bound up like meat by Hannibal in their bedroom that gave his skin a warm rosy tint. Either way he was beautiful in his reaction. After a few passes of the plastic wrap Hannibal eased Will down to his stomach and spread his legs wider. He twisted some of the wrap to make restraints for Will’s ankles at either side of their footboard. The next thing that Will felt was the ends of Hannibal’s hair tickling his skin.

Warm breath fell onto WIll’s round cheeks and Hannibal sucked in a mouthful of ass meat 

from Will’s body and pressed his teeth to it lightly. He groaned and hummed against Will’s skin as the saliva built up and lapped at his hot skin. It wasn’t just that Will backside felt good, looked good and was a source of pleasure for the both of them. He longed to be inside of Will in every imaginable way. He also wanted Will inside of him in every imaginable way. He wanted everything short of actual consumption and digestion. Not because he didn’t want to digest Will but because it would be the end of their lives together and he would never be ready for that of his own want anyway, not anymore. He hissed a prayer into the skin at Will’s ass as he moaned parting his cheeks to kiss along his hole. 

Hannibal felt the earth tilt as he pressed his lips to Will’s hot entrance. Every cell in his body was pushing him forward at high speed. His heart sang out to him to devour, to rush and conquer. He cried against the tender skin and held his breath for a moment, He must not rush this experience. It was the first time that he had Will like this The man had been hesitant for months but finally agreed so long as Hannibal just took it and they didn’t discuss it before. He wanted to give himself to Hannibal to enjoy, but fear held him back. Finally, Will was open and ready for him to take him and his body was screaming at him to act quickly. Hannibal knew better though. He dared not touch himself. He just allowed himself the taste of Will on his tongue. 

The vibrations from Hannibal’s contened purrs moved Will’s skin in a wonderful way and he lifted his hips to meet Hannibal’s mouth. Silly man, he had no idea how difficult this was for Hannibal to remain human and in the moment with the taste of Will’s inner self on his tongue. He wanted to fill his mouth with his taste. He wanted to take it with him to the memory palace, take it to the grave. The dam broke and Hannibal’s eyes felt hot with fresh tears at Will giving himself to him like this. After all that he had done to him, after every betrayal of trust and yet Will was here for him, and with him. A sniffle escaped and Will sighed when he heard it. Hannibal’s face burned hot and his lip shook against Will;s pink hole. He could feel Will’s displeasure at his show of emotion. 

Hannibal didn’t want to burden Will with his sentimental side. He pushed the feelings down and pressed his tongue to Will’s sweet hole to give him pleasure as he deserved. With a swift push he was inside of him. He licked all along the entrance and twirled his tongue inward. Will wiggled against the mattress beneath him trying to put friction on his swollen and leaking cock. He closed his eyes so tightly and the residue of bedroom lights painted fireworks on the insides of his eyelids in orange and red as he lost himself in Hannibal’s passion, He squirmed and whimpered along with him in want and need. He needed Hannibal to take him this way, to give him the pleasure that he had until now denied himself. A hand worked its way under Will’s body and found his hardness and gave it a squeeze. 

Will gasped in the most beautiful way and bit the inside of his cheek. Hannibal felt his untouched cock ache and twitch from the taste and feel of Will’s ass wrapped around his hungry tongue. Will shook about violently as he spilled his come across Hannibal’s fingers. Hannibal growled into Will’s ass and followed him out to orgasm while licking furiously at his hole. Slowly, he retracted his tongue and kissed each cheek reverently. He got Will unwrapped and turned him over to lap up the come he spilled on his stomach. Will moaned and shivered at the feeling of his skin meeting the cool air and Hannibal’s hot tongue.

“I don’t know what I was nervous about, that was wonderful” Will panted with a smile.

Hannibal kissed him and pulled him into his body. He felt a wave of pleasure wash through him and held his entire world in his arms.


	23. Kinktober Day 2 -Rewind-Pecattiphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal lets Will plan them an overnight getaway, he isn't impressed with his choice of lodging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 2-Pecattiphilia  
Pecattiphilia is a sexual arousal from committing acts one considers sinful. What would Hannibal and Will find sinful? I don't know about Will, but I feel that Hannibal would find things in bad taste to be sinful.

  
“I’ve packed our bags, Hannibal. All that is left is to lock up and head out for our night away. Are you excited?” Will asked with a wide smile.  
Hannibal looked his husband over and he couldn’t help but push back his suspicion when Will smiled at him like that. He wasn’t sure that he was on board with his husband’s plans but he very much wanted to be. He had agreed to let Will make the arrangements for their overnight getaway. He grabbed the keys and they headed off for the night.  
Will insisted on driving and Hannibal was enjoying the opportunity to stroke Wills thigh as he drove them out of the city. It would be good to get away from the FBI and Jack Crawford’s demands on Will’s mind, even if it was just for the next twenty-four hours or so. Will sang along with the radio and looked over to Hannibal every so often and reached to squeeze his thigh when the road allowed for the distraction.   
“I’m thirsty,” Will exclaimed and flipped on his turn signal to exit the interstate. The click of the blinker rang out as he merged onto the exit ramp and clicked off when he pulled into a large travel center right off the exit.   
“Do you want anything, Hannibal?,” Will asked, “Do you need to stretch your legs or anything?”   
Hannibal looked around at the full parking lot and shook his head. “No, I believe I am good, Will. How much longer now until we are at our stop for the night?”  
Will looked at his phone’s navigation. “We are about forty minutes away now.”  
Hannibal nodded in acknowledgment and Will gave him a quick cheek peck before going in for his drink and a stretch.  
Will returned after a few minutes with a large red and white plastic cup with an extra-long red straw and a white paper wrapper containing a hot dog. Under his arm, he had a bag of onion ring style snacks in a green bag. Hannibal looked at him with great concern and turned away. The door opened and he tossed the onion rings onto the dash and set his hot dog on the console between them. Hannibal shot his eyes to the side at the atrocious smell of mechanically separated… something. The large plastic cup squeaked when Will slid it into the drink slot between them, next to his dinner.   
“Do you want a bite? Or a drink of my frozen mountain dew?” Will asked with a mischievous smile.   
“I should think not. I’ll just wait until we get to our hotel. Thank you though for the offer, Will,” Hannibal replied. Will continued his snarky smile and pushed his hot dog into his mouth and washed it down with frozen soda. He turned the key and soon they were back on the road.   
“No chips with your dinner?” Hannibal teased.  
“No, you can have them if you want. I was going to have them later.” Will answered. Hannibal sat in silence.  
They finished their drive with Hannibal looking out the window and rubbing Will’s leg and Will singing the classic rock songs that came out of the satellite radio. Will turned the car off at the exit and they were soon pulling into a small motel with an old sign flicking the words vacancy in red lights. The sign also announced that they had hourly rates, adult movies, and complimentary champagne.   
“Will?” Hannibal said with a hint of fear in his voice.  
“Hannibal” Will answered  
“Did you miss our turn, are we turning around now?” he said as he looked around with wide eyes at the rundown look of the motel in front of them as Will pulled into a spot in front of the office.   
“No, would you join me to check-in?,” Will smiled and hopped out of the car. Hannibal felt his stomach tighten and he climbed out to join Will in the motel office.   
“Two, four or all night boys?” said an older man with a scratchy voice from behind the counter.   
“None, we are-” Hannibal said before Will cut him off.  
“All night, please,” Will answered and looked at Hannibal with a stern look. Hannibal was shocked at Will's assertiveness and stood down to let him check them in. The man looked at them both up and down and reached under the counter and pulled out a plastic diamond-shaped keyring with a rusty bronze key attached.   
“That’s 48.99, your champagne is on the nightstand.I’m putting you in room 13, that’s at the end by the ice machine, second to last room.” the desk clerk said  
Will handed him the money and the man grabbed a beige ice bucket and handed it to Will with the key.   
“I need you to sign in here, both of your names, and put the room number beside it, will you?” he pushed the visitor log to him. Will took the white and black ink pen and signed them in. Frederick Chilton and Jack Crawford, room 13. Hannibal looked down at the names and smiled.  
Behind them, there was a change machine so Will cashed in to get some quarters for snacks and drinks later. He thought that Hannibal would have them out of there long before he got hungry again but he wanted to have it just in case. The two left the office and moved the car down to the parking spot in front of their room.   
“Will,” Hannibal said in that same fearful voice.  
“Hannibal,” Will replied cheerily as before.  
“Surely we’re not-”  
“Going to have a wonderful night together? I do hope so.” Will said and leaned in to kiss Hannibal on the nose. A low rumble followed and Will chuckled and got out of the car with his drink, snack and ice bucket. He opened the room and the smell of citrus cleaner jumped out at them. He flipped the light switch and the light bounced to life slowly, flickering at first. There was one large window looking out at the car and a lamp beside it. Next to the lamp was an oak nightstand with a bottle on it. The bed was a king with a brass frame. There was a wall-mounted TV that was the nicest part of the room. Hannibal came in behind Will with their bags and looked around in terror. He set them down and walked over to the bathroom and snapped the light on.  
His shoes clicked on the hard tile floor as he came back to join Will. Will locked the door and latched the deadbolt closed. He pulled back the red comforter that covered the white satin sheets on their bed for the night. He could almost hear Hannibal’s disgust by watching his face. Will kicked off his shoes and hopped onto the center of the bed.   
Will looked at the silver coin box on the side of the nightstand and laughed. He took out a quarter from his pocket and dropped it in. The bed sprung to life and began to shake him about. Hannibal’s eyes grew even wider than Will thought possible.   
“There is room for both of us, it’s a king, Hannibal,” Will taunted and bounced on the vibrating bed. He reached for the champagne and tore away the gold foil and twisted it open until it made a loud POP. he tipped it back and took a large drink and held out the bottle for Hannibal. Hannibal turned his head to the side as if he couldn’t bear the sight and he probably couldn’t. Will had gone too far. This was blasphemy of the worst kind for Hannibal. His beloved Will being shaken around on a coin-operated bed, drinking god knows what in a roadside motel that has hourly rates.   
“Will,” Hannibal said in a low exasperated voice.  
“Hannibal” Will shot back  
“We can’t stay here, this place is an abomination,” he said with his lip curling up in offense.  
“Oh Hannibal, it’s one night. It’s alright, come on.” Will said with outstretched arms.   
Hannibal stood still as stone and watched Will with anger brewing in his eyes.  
“Fine,” Will said and unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to his knees. He pushed his navy briefs down as well and started running his fingers over his thighs and up to his stomach working his way around his body avoiding his penis while he looked into Hannibal’s dark eyes. His change shook out of his pockets and Will laughed and picked them up and put them on the nightstand. He removed his pants and briefs the rest of the way and started to unbutton his shirt. Will got on his knees on the shaking bed and let his shirt fall open letting Hannibal look at his chest, stomach, and semi-hard cock and thighs. He reached to pull his black belt from his pants and wrapped it and made it snap as he pulled it tight. The bed stopped moving and Will reached for another quarter.  
Will turned to put his back to Hannibal and moved the belt down to use it to lift his cheeks. He pulled the belt tight against the back of his thighs to make the plump skin at his ass pooch out and the movement of the bed caused it to shake. He held the belt with one hand, making a lower frame for his ass and he took the other hand to his cock. He was caught off guard when he felt teeth biting into his ripe ass.   
“You are going to pay for this, my dearest love.” Hannibal breathed against Will’s ass and then bite into it again. Will shivered and smiled with pride at breaking Hannibal in this way. 


	24. Kinktober Day 16:Rewind-Hot Dogging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m familiar with the Hannibal Lecter seduction massage. Work my muscles all you want, but I’m afraid the goal point is out of service tonight, I am still recovering from last night, and the night before and oh yeah, all of last week. “ Will said with a laugh at the end.  
“That’s quite alright, Will,” Hannibal replied. “ We worked hard in the yard today, I thought that you might benefit from a rub down.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober prompt for Day 16: Hot Dogging

Will was lying face down on their bed. His Will stretched out and relaxed was a sight that Hannibal would never tire of. He never failed to take Hannibal’s breath away when he came across him like this. Hannibal smiled and went to their bathroom to get a bottle of massage oil. He poured a bit out and warmed it between his hands. Will was lost in his mind when he felt the bed move from Hannibal’s weight on it. Two warm slick hands pressed onto his shoulders and Hannibal started to work into the tired muscles. Will spread his fingers and gripped the sheets while he purred in pleasure from his husband’s touch.

“I’m familiar with the Hannibal Lecter seduction massage. Work my muscles all you want, but I’m afraid the goal point is out of service tonight, I am still recovering from last night, and the night before and oh yeah, all of last week. “ Will said with a laugh at the end.

“That’s quite alright, Will,” Hannibal replied. “ We worked hard in the yard today, I thought that you might benefit from a rub down.”

Will was skeptical of Hannibal’s motives but the massage felt splendid after a long day in their yard. Hannibal’s voice went on as he talked about the different plants he wanted to put out. Will was indifferent, especially now. He just wanted to relax and get some sleep. He allowed his mind to drift off to times spent fishing, in solitude, alone, without Hannibal’s voice running on and on. Will decided to fake a snore. It stopped Hannibal’s words but it also stopped the massage. He stretched out his legs and yawned and Hannibal resumed working the oil into the muscles of Will’s back. It wasn’t long before he felt Hannibal’s thumbs grazing along the top of the mounds of his ass. So here it is, he thought. He’s going to ignore me or maybe he already forgot what I said. Will thought to himself.

“Hannibal?” Will said, lifting his head and turning back towards him. “I’m sore back there, not tonight.”

“Your soreness is exactly why I’m giving you this massage. I can relax your muscles without engaging in that.” Hannibal said with a light swat to Wills ass.

Hannibal drizzled oil all over Will’s cheeks and started to work it in with pressure on the soft supple flesh. His hands kneaded the cheeks and the muscles relaxed under his touch. He took his hands down to Will’s thighs, just beneath his ass and lifted it with his fingers before fanning his fingers out to grip and knead in a new direction. His thumbs just separated his cheeks but didn’t enter the new space. Hannibal ran his hands up and down pulling his soft cheeks apart slightly and pressing them back together.

You have got to be kidding me! Will shouted within his mind. He felt his cock pressed into the mattress below in response to the massage. He cleared his throat and shifted about.

“Are you alright, do you need to move?” Hannibal asked while dragging his fingertips up and down Will’s thighs. Will parted his legs and Hannibal moved his fingers up and in between them until he felt Will’s balls. He pulled back and rubbed his thighs.

“I’m fine” Will sighed “In fact, if we go easy, I think I’ll be OK for tonight.”

“You seem to be alright now, Will,” Hannibal said, playing innocent “What do you mean?”

“If you wanted to, you know, if, umm, what I said about the goal point, maybe it’s alright if we go easy.” Will recanted his earlier statement and he could nearly feel Hannibal’s smirk pulling upon his face. Will’s body went rosy from the embarrassment of falling for the massage.

“No, It’s best we wait, I don’t want you to be uncomfortable,” Hannibal replied as he moved his hands back to spread Will’s cheeks gently before kneading them more.

“Since when!” Will snapped back

Hannibal laughed and swatted Will’s slick ass and the sound echoed in the quiet of the night. “Will, you’re being a bit stubborn.”

Will began to wiggle and move to turn onto his back.

“You win, OK. Are you going to fuck me or aren’t you?” Will barked at him.

“Win? This isn’t a game, dear,” Hannibal said pulling his hands back.

“Christ, Hannibal, everything is a game with you!” Will replied

“Will, you are simply being a brat.” Hannibal scolded him with a stern tone.

Will just glared at him and turned over to his side.

“Goodnight,” Will called back over his shoulder.

Hannibal sat and looked at Will contemplating what to do with his stubborn boy.

Hannibal pulled Will up and coaxed him to get onto his lap. Will resisted only slightly before settling on Hannibal’s lap on the bed.

“Start counting,” Hannibal ordered.

“One” Will said and Hannibal pulled his arm back and landed a quick spank onto Will’s ass with his hand spread wide. Will jerked in response and said “Two” The spanking continued until Will had counted off fifteen. Hannibal ran his hand across the warm skin and Will shivered from the sensation. Then fingernails dug into freshly spanked cheeks.

“Will, you know what happens when you act like this. I have to keep you in line.” Hannibal said in a soft tone as he scratched the red mounds of Will’s ass. Will whimpered.”Do you still wish to call it a night? Or would you like us to have a chance to end it on a pleasant note?’

“I don’t want to go to sleep yet, Hannibal,” Will said with a shaky voice. he moaned and rubbed himself against Hannibal’s throbbing cock.

“Now, Will,” Hannibal chided “Did I tell you that you could do that?”

“No,” Will whispered.

“Count” Hannibal commanded.

“One” Will said and Hannibal resumed his spanking until they reached fifteen again. Will’s eyes burned from the pain but his cock ached from the desire.

“Get on your belly for me, Will,” Hannibal ordered and Will scrambled up and back into his original position.

“What is it that you want, Will? Hmmm” Hannibal asked

“I want you” Will replied

“I’m here, what do you want me to do?” Hannibal teased, wanting to pull the words from Will.

“I want you to fuck me,” Will said

“You’re too sore for that, and going forward will only cause more discomfort. I’m not going to penetrate you. “ Hannibal said and squeezed a bit of oil onto Will’s hot red ass. He pulled his sleep pants down and off and ran his leaking cock over the curves of Will’s ass. “Open your cheeks for me, Will,”

Will reached back with a moan and worked to get his slick butt cheeks open and Hannibal slapped his cock down onto his skin.

“That’s my boy.” Hannibal cooed and wrapped Will’s cheeks around his cock and began to rock back and forth fucking Will’s warm wet cheeks. He moved his cock across his hole and up to the small of his back.

“May I touch myself?” Will asked softly

“You may” Hannibal answered.

“Thank you” Will replied and thrust his hand between his body and the mattress taking his cock in hand and working it quickly.

Hannibal growled and moved between Will’s cheeks, the oil causing him to glide along without resistance. The pressure of Hannibal against him brought Will over the edge and he grunted and panted as he came into his hand. Hannibal reached back and placed a hand on the small of Will’s back and held his cock up over Will’s ass and tumbled towards his orgasm painting Will’s red-marked ass with streaks of hot release.

He fell to the side next to Will and pulled him into his chest.

“Now we can say goodnight, isn’t that right?” Hannibal said kissing into Will’s neck.

“Goodnight” Will smiled


	25. Kinktober Day 17:Rewind :Dacryphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal discovers that he really enjoys seeing Will in tears, more than he used to and for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 17 prompt was Dacryphilia. I also included the prompts Angry-Against the Wall and Oral.

Hannibal took great pride in cooking for Will and expanding his tastes one dish at a time. It was also an intimate experience to have him help prepare the ingredients. One night Will was chopping vegetables for dinner when a freshly chopped onion had his blue eyes in tears. He stepped away to blot the tears away with a napkin. Hannibal looked up from his skillet to see Will’s beautiful sapphire eyes damp with tears.   
“Do you wish for me to take over that for you?” Hannibal asked hoping that Will would decline his offer of help.  
Will shook his head to respond with a no.  
“Are you sure, because I was rereading the recipe and it calls for twice the amount that I originally thought.” Hannibal lied with an amused look on his face.  
“No, it’s alright. I’ll get them done. Do we have any chewing gum? That sometimes helps me to keep my eyes dry while chopping onions. It’s a trick my uncle taught me when I was a kid.” Will said returning to his spot at the counter.   
“Ok, Will,” Hannibal said and kissed his husband's temple, excited to see him continue his tear-jerking task.  
Will picked up where he left off and soon his eyes were glossy again and it seemed that the more he tried to blink them back the quicker they fell. Hannibal was confused at the feelings that the sight of Will’s tears stirred in him. He watched his dark lashes bat and close and he made a note of the look of Will’s enchanting eyes filled with tears shed without sorrow or pain. It was something that he was going to explore more in the future. His mind was racing with ideas for more recipes that would call for his Will to weep over an open onion.  
Later that night Hannibal was particularly rough while making love to Will’s mouth. He had his love against the wall on his knees while he caged him in and fucked deep into his mouth. The sounds of struggle that Will sang into the night around his cock were a thing of beauty. He gasped and gurgled around the width of Hannibal’s erection. He choked and spattered when he removed it at long last and let him breathe. He looked down at Will’s messy face. In addition to the circle of saliva that he wore in a ring around his puffy lips, he had damp watery eyes from the force he used to fuck his face. Hannibal rolled his eyes up into his head and memorized the way his saturated eyes looked peering up at him while he waited for more rough oral fucking. Hannibal was in ecstasy with this discovery.   
He was careful not to give the game away so he let some time pass before he forced tears from his beautifully tortured husband again. When one of their neighbors passed away it was a blessing in disguise for the sadistic cannibal down the street. To keep up appearances they needed to attend the funeral. Hannibal would prepare a meal to take for the family. He wouldn’t need to make it onion heavy as the cloud of immense grief would provide plenty of fuel for his empathetic beauty to soak in. Hannibal took them shopping to get new suits for the occasion. He picked a navy suit out for Will that he said he simply had to own. As he was being unknowingly dressed for his performance Will was a bit fussy about Hannibal’s attention to his attire. Hannibal apologized without the slightest bit of remorse.   
It started with shaking hands with the surviving family members and ended with Hannibal escorting Will from the graveside service in his arms. For a moment he felt what he thought was genuine sorrow, but it turns out it was fear of being found out. Will asked him why they had to stay so long when Hannibal knew how difficult the whole experience was for him. Hannibal fed him some lines about how that is what being neighborly was about, support. Will was doubtful about his intentions. He was considering that Hannibal had delivered the neighbor to the hands of death, but he couldn’t imagine the motive.   
When they returned home he ran the dish over to the family before preparing a bath for Will. He helped his husband into the tub and ran warm water over his dark curls. Hannibal lovingly lathered shampoo up and worked it through his chestnut hair. Will’s blue eyes were swollen from the emotions that poured out at the funeral home and cemetery service. Hannibal marveled at the distraught look on his precious face as he soaped up his chest and stomach. He pulled Will’s hand from the bathwater to dust his knuckles with tender kisses.   
“Maybe we should make an appearance at the Yaund’s house and see if we can offer any help. It would be the neighborly thing to do, wouldn’t it?” Will asked with his pink lower lip quivering.   
Hannibal smiled and rinsed Will’s hair carefully.”If you’re feeling up to it, yes, darling,” He answered.  
Hannibal helped Will from the bath and toweled off his pale skin before taking the blow dryer to his hair. The warmth felt wonderful sweeping over the back of his neck and rolling over his scalp. Will turned and pressed his lips to Hannibal’s. He moved his tongue in slowly and curled it around Hannibal’s in a frenzied motion. He reached for a fistful of Hannibal’s ashen locks and twisted his grip to yank his head back.   
“You’d do that wouldn’t you?” Will whispered in a tight even tone of fury.  
Hannibal dared to play dumb and look puzzled at Will’s sudden angry spell. Will shook his head back and forth and pulled his lower lip into his mouth. He pushed Hannibal to the wall and pinned him to it with his body.   
“You sick, sadistic, son of a bitch,” he hissed at Hannibal with his mouth inches from his.  
“You’ve been pushing me and bleeding tears out of me for what? It’s a kink for you now? It’s arousing to see me in tears? Did you think that I wouldn’t notice how you’ve been treating me? ” Will tossed the accusation at his husband, his blue eyes glowing with madness.”Well, Hannibal. I want to see how pretty you look with tears running down your face.   
Will took his hands to Hannibal’s shoulders and pushed him to his knees. Hannibal dropped down ready to take his penance. Will started to run his fingers over his dick inches from Hannibal’s mouth.   
“Lick me, suck me, get me hard so I can fuck the tears out of your face, Hannibal,” Will ordered. Hannibal closed his eyes and began to trace along Will’s cock with his tongue. “You manipulative fucking bastard” he spat at him watching Hannibal work over his cock as he’d been told to do. It didn’t take long for his cock to swell from the pleasure of Hannibal’s mouth. He began to forcefully fuck into Hannibal’s lips and deep into his throat.   
“Pull out your cock, show me how shamelessly hard you are,” Will commanded.  
Hannibal moaned and undid his pants and removed them to show a straining hard cock that had been tucked away inside of a layer of boxers and slacks.   
“Now get back on your knees” Will hissed. As soon as Hannibal’s knees hit the floor Will pinned him back against the wall and assaulted his mouth angrily with his hard cock. He pushed past the point of pleasure where he could feel Hannibal’s molars grazing the sensitive skin when he twisted around fucking into him. He didn’t care. He would take a little bit of pain for the pleasure of bringing those tears out of Hannibal’s dark eyes. He grabbed his head and held it in place, lacing his fingers behind it and mercilessly pounded his mouth.   
Hannibal’s eyes began to water. His nose began to run. He sniffled around Will’s cock but he never tried to move away. He took every thrust that Will threw his way. Will growled with wild movements. He pulled at Hannibal’s hair and smacked into his throat ruthlessly. He reached his hands to Hannibal’s throat and squeezed around it. A beautiful smile fell over Will’s face as he tightened his hold on Hannibal. Hannibal gasped and his eyes widened a little, involuntarily. His heart rate never went to a dangerous level though. Even as the color drained from his face and a new shade of blue appeared. Will released Hannibal and pushed his head back. He struggled to pull air in. As he did Will shot hot white bursts onto Hannibal’s tear-stained face. Hannibal never closed his eyes, he kept them locked on Will’s until he broke their shared gaze.   
“Now, go get cleaned up so that we can get to that visitation. Can you imagine how horrible it will be? I’ll be a teary mess for you later on.” Will said with a wicked smile and he walked towards the closet to get dressed. Hannibal blinked and watched him wondering if he would ever understand Will while simultaneously hoping that he never would. 


	26. Kinktober Day 26 Rewind: Food Play,Public+Toys-Harness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal loves to tease Will and takes him out with a toy planted inside for an interesting twisted date night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompts that I used were Food Play,Public+Toys-Harness from Kinktober Day 26  
This has discrete public toy use, teasing, anal and mind fuckery

Hannibal was addicted to the way that Will would sometimes beg and plead for sexual attention from him. It’s not that Will had to beseech Hannibal for his needs but it aroused them both when he did. So Hannibal planned to exploit that with a bit of play. They had tickets for a performance that night. Hannibal prepared a meal of Steamed Mussels with Fennel and Tarragon. After their shower, he pulled Will aside to insert a vibrating egg toy fixed into a harness with a cock ring attached. Will felt the heat rise in his cheeks as Hannibal dressed him. A few days had passed since he last had an orgasmic release. He was hoping to have a powerful explosive one later tonight. He knew that sometimes Hannibal liked to prolong it though and delay his orgasms. Anything was possible with Hannibal leading him around by his growing desire. 

Dinner started normal until around the fifth bite. Hannibal carefully flicked the vibrations on causing the egg to hum to life inside of Will’s ass. He batted his thick lashes and refused to look up at the man holding the remote. Will squirmed in silence and continued his meal. Hannibal didn’t appreciate the lack of attention and moved the dial up higher causing more of a rumble inside of Will’s body. He cut his beautiful blue eyes up to look at Hannibal. Will bite his plump lower lip and ran the tip of his pink tongue along the skin while looking Hannibal in the eye. A slight sigh and moan escaped Will’s lips when Hannibal moved the dial up and then down again, turning it off completely. It was going to be a long night for WIll. He was confident that he could handle any surprises that might arise. 

They arrived at the theater and took their seats. Hannibal moved the dial to let a low buzz move through Will’s body. When Will failed to respond Hannibal flicked the dial and cranked the vibrations up to the highest level. Will jumped in his seat and gasped. 

“Will, please. Gather yourself. The show will start soon.” Hannibal chided him with a slight smile. Will’s cheeks burned with humiliation and finally, the pressure eased as Hannibal lowered the dial back to a normal amount of vibration. If there can be a normal amount of vibration to experience when seeing the local symphony. Will felt the heat in his ears. There was no way that he was going to be able to appreciate the show. Later Hannibal would try and discuss the performance with him. He would look back at him in irritation and Hannibal would smirk. He knew how this game was to go. It wasn;t always important to cut him and play with his own rules. Will would give him tonight. He tried to focus on the music as Hannibal toyed with the remote throughout the performance. Will felt his hard-on straining against the cock ring. 

The performance ended and Hannibal took his sweet time speaking with people as Will waited with an aching cock and tender ass. Even as he carried on his conversations Hannibal would slip his hand into his pocket to play with his toy’s toy. Will was throbbing and leaking inside of his pants. Hannibal was enjoying the sweet scent of Will’s arousal blooming in the air. His nostrils flared and his eyes were darker than normal as the whites were eclipsed. He said his goodbyes and put an arm around Will to escort him to the valet. Will leaned into him and sighed. Hannibal pressed his nose to Will’s soft hair and growled softly, almost inaudibly. The soft thunderous growl caused Will’s knees to weaken as he knew what was in store. He took Hannibal's arm to his mouth and kissed the inside of his wrist and gave it a nip. 

The valet retrieved their car and soon they were on the road. At the exit there was a line of traffic. Hannibal reached into Will’s pants and slipped his hand into the harness. He tugged away the restrictive cock ring and put it in his pocket. He ran a finger along Will’s cock and smeared his finger with precome that he had earned from his play with the toy. He put his finger to his mouth to take this teasing bit of Will inside of him. He zipped up Will’s pants and turned to the road, Will felt his cock bob and bounce inside of his pants from the freedom and the touching. 

“Hannibal? Please fuck me, please destroy me.” Will said with a hungry gaze. 

Hannibal smiled and said “soon”

He reached a hand to pet Will’s face and Will moved about to try and catch his finger with pouty lips. Hannibal pushed two fingers into Will’s mouth and he closed his eyes and fellated Hannibal’s fingers. Hannibal purred and slid his fingers in and out of Will’s mouth. As they drove home Hannibal found a detour. There was a new development in between the theater and their house. He cut the lights and drove slowly to the dead-end ahead. He turned off the engine and got out of the car. The trunk popped open and Hannibal appeared at Will’s door with a small tote. He opened the door and offered a hand to WIll. Will was anxious. As if that wasn’t enough Hannibal decided he needed more stimulus and cranked up the vibrating egg inside of him. Will squeezed his thighs together and walked awkwardly beside his husband. 

He walked him up to a house that looked to be complete. Will spotted a camera at the porch and pointed to it. 

“Already disabled Will,” Hannibal said with a soft laugh. He entered a code on the keypad and the lock released. “Take off your shoes,”

They removed their shoes and Hannibal took Will by the hand and into the large kitchen. He turned on the lamps that lined the wall, plugged into an extension cord. He saw the look of confusion on Will’s face and brushed his fingers over it. 

“It’s OK Will, but now you’re going to strip for me,” Hannibal said as he leaned back against the island counter to watch the show. 

Will shook off his jacket and Hannibal took it from him. Slowly he unbuttoned his shirt and handed it to him as well. Will whined with need and unbuckled his belt and removed his pants and black boxer briefs. He stood in this strange unfinished kitchen with a black harness around his waist holding the vibrating egg in place and Hannibal turned it down to a mid-range. 

“Splendid” Hannibal breathed out and raked his eyes over Will’s body to take in the view in this new light and new location. A mental snapshot of his exquisite boy. “Now, my pants need to be removed, Will,”

Hannibal stood waiting and Will moved in and worked them off. Hannibal reached into the tote and put Will’s clothes in it. He took out a pair of soft leather-like gloves and looked at Will. 

“Do you want me to touch you with these?” he asked. Will nodded as he swallowed hard.

“Well, put them on me, Will,” he requested and Will slid the tightly fitting black gloves onto Hannibal’s hands. Hannibal began to run his gloved hands over Will’s skin, petting his warm body with the soft delicate material of the gloves. He hooked his thumbs into the harness and pulled it down. He slid the egg out of Will’s ass. He smiled at the wet vulgar sound of the vacancy it was creating. He filled that slot with a gloved finger. In and out he fucked Will’s tight puckered hole. Will gasped and moaned. All of a sudden he removed his finger and stepped back.

“Maybe you don’t even want to be fingered, Will,” Perhaps you aren’t even in the mood. “ Hannibal teased. 

“ Hannibal, I want you so badly. “ Will whimpered. “ you know that I do, you know that I need you, actually need you inside of me, you know it, Hannibal,” Will writhed back and forth trying in vain to reach Hannibal’s fingers. He felt his hair twist when Hannibal fisted a bunch and pulled him up. He pressed a hot mouth to Will’s ear and licked the shell.

“You are so luscious, so tempting. I could just devour you, William,``he panted into his ear and Will whined and pressed into Hannibal’s body. “Is that what you want, my darkest star?” 

Will continued to whimper and his cock wept at the sensations. In that moment he wanted Hannibal to consume him. Hannibal went to the tote and took out a bottle of olive oil and handed it to Will. 

“You know what to do, my delectable boy,” he whispered. Will opened the lid and moaned as he poured the oil into his hands and worked it over his bare skin. He coated his belly, his chest, and his neck. He let it run down his back onto his ass. He turned to give Hannibal the view of his life as the oil slid over the curve of his ass. Hannibal growled and gripped his cock with his gloved hand. “ Perfection, what a feast you will be, my boy.” Will squatted to run the oil into his legs and he looked at Hannibal with a terrified expression and the hardest erection that he had ever presented to him. Hannibal grabbed some thick brown rope from the tote and walked Will into the dining room. There was a large cherry dining table and he helped Will to climb onto it, tucking his legs beneath him and pulling his arms to his side. Hannibal secured his arms to his ankles. He ran his nose and then his lips along the wrinkles of Will’s souls.

“Every single cell in your body, every part of you is a masterpiece.” Hannibal praised as he stepped back into the kitchen. 

Will whined and struggled to stay still and his breathing increased to a nervous degree. Hannibal returned with a shiny red apple and pulled Will’s head back with one hand and pushed the apple into his mouth with the other. He took the twine that he had pushed through it and wrapped it around Will’s head and tied it behind his head. Will’s eyes shot open wide with fear. He felt Hannibal’s hunger. He knew that his husband wanted to roast him and taste his tender flesh like a feast. Hannibal moved slowly over to the head of the table. He sat in his jacket, tie, button-down shirt, free of his pants and harder than ever. 

“You are divine, Will, but something is missing,” Hannibal said in a curious tone He looked at Will and watched the drool roll out around the apple Hannibal’s amber eyes lit up as the idea flashed through his head. “I forgot to stuff you, how forgetful of me.” 

He pushed the chair back and moved to the chair directly behind Will. Hannibal kneeled on the padded seat and lined himself up with Will’s body. He spread Will’s cheeks and moved some of the oil on the surrounding skin to coat Will’s hole. He ran his cock along Will’s cheeks to lubricate himself as well. His head was pressed to Will’s hole when he tossed his head back and his throat shook with a low deep growl. He pulled in a deep breath and stuffed his cock into Will in one thrust. Will’s slick legs slid him along the table and Hannibal gripped the ropes and held them like reins as he fucked into him. Will made lovely whimpers and moans of pleasure as Hannibal fucked into him roughly. Hannibal purred and stopped to bend and kiss Will’s coated skin.

“My perfect, beautiful Will” he cried when he entered him again. Tears filled Hannibal’s eyes but the growls continued. He felt his chest tighten and his hips moved without his permission. Will’s body shook with waves of electricity. He struggled to breathe with the apple in his mouth and the drool rolled out. His vision whited out and he shot onto the tabletop when he felt Hannibal’s body stop at the moment of release. Hannibal slowly pulled out of him and tapped his cheeks with his cock.

He came around to kiss Will’s cheeks, and then his forehead. “Ok, my savory love Are you ready for the oven now that you’ve been stuffed?” Hannibal looked at him straight-faced and Will’s eyes widened beyond the limits. “Oh Will, you know better. You know better.” He said as he petted his oily skin and removed the apple.


	27. Kinktober Day 27 Rewind: Masturbation,Finger-Sucking,Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal gets snowed in at Will's house and decides to experiment with an herbal aphrodisiac.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 27 prompt used : Sex Pollen, Masturbation, Finger-Sucking.  
I'm not familiar with the sex pollen trope, but it sounded interesting. If I got it wrong, I apologize.

Hannibal wasn’t sure what to expect once the effects of the Peitho blossom kicked in for Will. It had been years since he had experienced it as it was a rare plant to find. Fortunately, the extract that he had kept for quite some time. He had slipped some into his wine at dinner and was just waiting to see what would come of it. As they finished their meal the snow went from gentle to hostile and there was no way that Hannibal was going to be able to return to Baltimore tonight.   
Will had refused to let his unexpected guest sleep on the floor. He said there was no reason to be peculiar about it. They could sleep in Will’s bed and it would be fine. Will was also understanding of Hannibal not having a change of clothes to sleep in. The weather reports had not called for such a winter storm as the one they were experiencing. The sleep pants that he loaned Hannibal were a tad bit short and slightly too tight, but they would do for a few hours. Will couldn’t hold in his laugh though at seeing his ankles peek out from under the pant’s legs as if he was wearing capris cut pants. Will felt his head swim and he didn’t have the urge to change into anything else. He stepped out of his pants and kicked them to the side of the bed while looking into Hannibal’s dark eyes.   
Hannibal immediately looked down to Will’s grey boxer briefs that were looking to be a bit tight on him. Will never looked away and pulled his shirt over his head and let it fall with his pants. The motion shifted his curls and they fell in a messy pattern around his face. He climbed into the sheets with his back towards Hannibal and pushed the blankets back for his bed mate. Hannibal smiled and climbed in beside Will. He picked the position on his side facing Will’s back. He ran a hand along the sheets that separated them and whispered into the darkness.  
“Goodnight, Will,” he said softly. If Will heard him he didn’t react in any way.   
Hannibal closed his eyes and accepted the fact that the aphrodisiac that he had experimented with did not affect Will. It was a shame, but it could have been too old to have any effects. He fell asleep listening to the hum of the heater and the heavy breaths that fell from Will’s body. His dream started with him in a forest. He could smell Will, he was close. He could smell his arousal growing stronger with each step. The needy moans that filled the air were from Will. he had never heard him sound that way out of pleasure. Without seeing him he knew that he was excited and that it wasn’t a moan of pain or anguish. Of course, the scent helped him to be sure of that fact. Cinnamon and sweetness hung in the air and fell heavily on his tongue when he opened his mouth.   
The trees began to become more sparse and he found himself in a clearing. Will was laying on a pile of leaves and they crinkled between his toes. His blue eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth hung open as he panted. The moonlight lit his nude frame in an ethereal light that pulled the breath from Hannibal’s lungs. His amber eyes darkened and his heart pounded in his chest. Will’s arms were lowered down to his sides. Well, one was at his side. The other was gripping his cock as he stroked the pink skin up and down slowly. He moved his other hand to sweep his fingers across his balls. His tongue stretched out and licked at his lips before rolling back into his beautiful mouth. The scent of his arousal was thicker than Hannibal had ever smelled it. It was so overwhelming that he could taste it on his tongue.   
His eyes flickered open and he expected to meet Will’s back. What he saw took his breath away immediately. Will had turned to lay on his back and had removed his boxer briefs. He was slowly stroking himself that he had been doing in the dream. His eyes were smashed closed and being held tightly closed by force it seemed. His tongue darted in and out of his pink lips. A moan rolled out followed by another. His toes were curling and uncurling around the blanket. His beautiful pale skin had a rosy tint to it and his curls were beginning to dampen from the sweat he was working up.   
Hannibal was in awe. He had spent countless nights imagining Will pleasuring himself. He had imagined him doing so beside him as he kissed his temple and talked him through his masturbation. He had imagined catching Will doing this very thing. It was more beautiful than he had ever managed to picture it. Hannibal took in every movement of his body. He praised the moon for bathing him in light through the window. Hannibal ran his tongue across his lips in wonderment, memorizing the lines in his forehead as he reached a new level of excitement. He sucked in the taste of Will that would later haunt his mind.   
He knew that he should wake him. The right thing to do would be to call his name and alert him. Hannibal wasn’t concerned about the right thing at this moment in time though. The right thing wasn’t something that he spent much time considering any other time either. He briefly thought about turning his back and letting Will at least have privacy. He couldn’t bear to miss one second of his self-pleasure though. So he did the wrong thing. A few moments later Hannibal did something even less right. He shook down the sleep pants that Will loaned him and gave fresh air to his swollen cock. It wept with a need for attention when he touched his palm to it. A low rumble jumped out of his chest and into the air. Will paused and his eyelashes fluttered against his face. He continued to touch himself beside Hannibal.   
Hannibal ran a finger along the most prominent vein in his cock and felt the heat that had been building. He longed to feel Will’s hand on it and to touch his cock for him. He could see Will’s eyes moving beneath closed lids and cried inside when Will groaned an ecstatic groan. It brought a lewd chill to Hannibal's skin to hear Will sound like that. He wanted more, needed more. He had to get more out of Will. He moved in closer and closed his own eyes.   
He was in the forest again. Will opened his eyes and smiled at Hannibal. He ducked under the branches that made the border from tree line to clearing to avoid hitting them with his antlers. He dropped to his knees and crawled to Will. Will opened his legs and patted his body for Hannibal to join him. Hannibal kneeled between Will’s thighs and pressed his cock to Will’s. Their hands wrapped around their cocks together. Will pulled Hannibal forward with his eyes and their lips crashed together as beautifully as their cocks had.   
“Come for me,” Will said softer than a whisper.   
Hannibal opened his eyes and realized that Will hadn’t spoken the request at all. Will;s blue eyes were open and he was actually on top of him with their cocks rubbing against each other between their hands. Will urged him to come with his hungry gaze and Hannibal growled and spilled onto Will’s cock and their hands. Will gasped and his eyes shot wide open as he also released onto Hannibal’s cock and their hands. Will’s face twisted into a beautiful confused expression and he pulled his hands to his mouth and sucked their shared release off of his fingers. Hannibal pressed his fingers one at a time to Will’s lips and he sucked every bit off while looking deep into Hannibal’s eyes. He kissed them and smiled up at him.  
“I love you, Will,” Hannibal said softly  
“I know, I love you too,” Will replied.


	28. Kinktober Day 28 Rewind: Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's smart mouth provokes Hannibal into taking action in the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 28 Rewind: Orgasm Denial

Will had been showing his sassy side lately. Hannibal adored it when Will was a bit mischievous. When Will resisted it gave him the perfect opportunity to be cheeky himself. Hannibal was between Will’s legs lapping at his balls with closed eyes. He felt a slight tug to his hair. When he opened his eyes Will was peering at him.   
Hannibal stretched Will’s balls with his lips and let them drop before acknowledging him. “Yes, Will?”   
“You do know that every blow job doesn’t have to be a drawn-out tease, don’t you?” Will scolded.   
Hannibal looked up at him and felt the heat coming off of his body, except this time it wasn’t from desire. He was irritated to be stopped while doing something that he had looked forward to all day. His bratty boy had some nerve to complain about having attention lavished on his body.   
“Yes, Will, I am aware of that fact. I’ve only been down here for about ten minutes. I’ll try to speed it up so that you can get to other more important things.” He scowled at Will and pushed his head back between Will’s thighs.   
“I’m not saying that I have other things to do, jesus, you’re sensitive,” Will said looking up at the ceiling and regretting his remark.   
“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you, Will. My mouth was moving too fast as I’m trying to do this correctly.” Hannibal retorted and went back to Will’s balls. Will continued his attempt to talk his way out of it but Hannibal kept licking and sucking at him with brutal force. Will pushed his hands to Hannibal’s hair and he snapped himself up from between Will’s legs and climbed up from the bed.   
“Hannibal? Where are you going? Let’s just be together.” Will called to Hannibal’s back as he walked to their chest at the foot of the bed. Hannibal opened it and took out some rope and straps and returned to the bed.   
“Will? It’s a give and take. When I am pleasuring you it’s also about me getting pleasure from feasting on your body. Do you understand. Don’t you get pleasure from sucking me and licking me?” Hannibal asked being oddly reasonable in his words. Will nodded and looked at his husband who was uncoiling black bondage rope. “ Now you’ve distracted me and I am going to have to start all over. This time your hands will not stop me as I am going to put you right where I want you and I will do just what I want to do to you.”  
He pulled Will’s wrists out and bound each one before attaching it to straps that he attached to the bed frame. He did the same with each ankle. Hannibal stood over Will and stroked his cheek.   
“Aren’t you going to gag me?” Will snapped  
“And deprive myself of the sounds that I’m about to pull out of you? I think not.” Hannibal answered and kissed Will on his ear before disappearing between his legs. He ran his fingers over the soft skin of Will’s inner thighs and dragged his tongue over his balls and lifted them lovingly with his tongue held flat. He worked his way up to Will’s cock and pressed his tongue to the head before rolling his lips around it and locking on. He stroked the shaft up, feeding himself Will’s erection. A moan shattered the silence and Will was thankful for Hannibal’s skillful mouth. He started to rut his hips up and Hannibal pulled back.   
“Oh no, Will,” I set the pace, and you only come if I tell you to.” he took a hand and pressed Will’s hips back down. Will sighed and pulled at his bonds. “Not a good idea, those will become irritating if you pull on them too much.”   
Hannibal moved his mouth up and down Hannibal’s shaft and worked up a loud POP as he came off of it. He lifted his cheeks with his hands and gripped his lovely ass in both hands pulling WIll into his face. He smashed his nose against his body and wiggled his face around trying to fill himself with Will. Once his lips were stopped by Will’s hips he knew that he had achieved his goal. He gasped and gagged a little and the spit pooled up in his mouth. Hannibal rotated his head and let Will hit his mouth from every angle possible. He pressed his teeth to Will’s cock and dragged his mouth up slowly to graze his sharp teeth along his swollen cock. This brought Will to the point of whimpering and Hannibal smiled with his mouth full of Will’s cock.   
He gently snapped his teeth open and closed on the tip of Will’s hardon. Hannibal brought his tongue out to sweep across the slit and to probe it open as much as possible with his tongue. He sucked at the underside of Will’s head, where it was most sensitive. He rapped his fingers along the wet shaft and sucked hard against the sweet spot on the underside of his head.   
“I’m close,” Will said in a breathless voice and Hannibal pulled back. He kissed Will’s hips, his navel, each nipple and then his throat. He bit Will’s neck and moaned at the taste of the arousal Will was throwing off of his body towards Hannibal.   
Hannibal looked down at Will’s cock that was bobbing and swaying at being left unattended so close to release. He slithered down Will’s body and pressed a closed mouth kiss to his cock. Each time it bounced towards his mouth he leaned to smack it with a closed mouth kiss.   
“How badly do you want to come?” Hannibal asked Will. His eyes followed his swaying cock as it moved in rhythm with Will’s heavy breathing.   
Will looks at him with a blank expression. “ I can come or not, it’s not a big deal.” Will thinks that whatever comes next is worth it for the look that he made Hannibal make. Hannibal got up from the bed again and walked to their chest. He brought a fleshlight masturbation toy over to the bed. He looked Will in the eyes as he untied his ankles. He placed the toy between Will’s thighs, directly under his cock and balls and moved his legs closed to hold it in position. Then Hannibal tied Will’s thighs together, his lower legs and then retied his ankles in his new position.   
“That’s good news, Will, because you aren’t coming today.” Hannibal said, “stick out your tongue.”   
Will pushed his tongue out of his mouth and Hannibal jerked his cock onto it and rubbed it against Will’s wet tongue to lube it up. “Spit on it,” he commanded and Will spit onto Hannibal’s cock.   
“Good boy, Will,” he said patting Will on the head. He crawled between his legs and began to thrust into the toy between Will’s legs. In truth he’d rather be fucking Will, that is no surprise. Their games were part of what kept them guessing though. Would Hannibal break and let Will come. Would Will break and beg. The answers varied from one day to the next. Will looked down at the way Hannibal’s thick cock looked disappearing into that cock toy. He felt a little foolish having set this in motion with his smart mouth. He knew that when Hannibal did fuck him though that he’d get it at least twice as rough and that was rewarding enough.   
“You can be such an insolent brat, Will,” Hannibal said panting and letting the toy grip his cock. He leaned over Will and looked deep into his eyes. His eyes rolled up and Will smiled at the sight of Hannibal coming undone on top of him. At least he did get to witness that.   
Slowly Hannibal listed his sweaty body from Will and pulled himself out of the fleshlight. He immediately turned it upside down over Will and pushed the creamy toy over Will’s hard cock. He started to stroke Will’s cock with his freshly spilled come. Hannibal twisted his wrist and milked onto Will’s hard cock. He squeezed at the tip and then took the entire thing in long slow strokes. Will started to groan and he pushed his face into Hannibal’s shoulder to hide it away.  
“Oh no, Will, I get to see this, I get to witness your want.” Hannibal said and he pulled on a handful of dark curly hair until he saw Will’s lust-filled eyes.”You will express your feelings on every single stroke.” he said and smiled down at Will who was bound at his side. The sounds you make are beautiful, the way you look is spectacular. I want every bit of you, Will. You will show me how it looks when you are in need. He worked his hand quickly up and down Will’s cock and then slapped teasingly at his balls before taking him in his hand all over again.   
After Will’s whimpers reached a new level of high pitched whining, Hannibal asked him “ How badly do you want to come?” Will sighed and closed his eyes. “No, Will, look at me and answer.”  
Will turned his head back as he was told. “So much, more than I have wanted to in as long as I can remember,” he answered.   
“You’re not going to come tonight. We can strike up a deal for you to come tomorrow night though. Would you like to bargain for your orgasm?” Hannibal purrs into his ear while squeezing Will’s balls lightly. A gasp escapes and Will lifts in response.  
“Hannibal, yes, it hurts, my cock and balls are tender, please release me, I will do anything to come for you tomorrow. I love your touch, but it’s too much. “ Will clawed at the sheets and tossed his head back and forth. Hannibal picked up the pace for a few more hard strokes and then dropped his hand.   
“ I do not doubt that you will do anything to come for me, Will,” Hannibal said kissing Will's wrists and untying him. “ We can discuss it then, love,”  
Will knew that he would do whatever was asked but bargaining with Hannibal was a dangerous act. 


	29. Kinktober Day 29: Rewind Hand Jobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will says that he can get Hannibal off with his hands before their parking meter runs out. Hannibal disagrees so they make a bet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 29 Rewind: hand Jobs  
This takes place post fall with them in hiding.

“I don’t have a single piece of change on me for this parking meter,” Hannibal said while digging in his pockets.. Will looked at the remaining time on the meter and back to Hannibal.

“We have twenty-five minutes on it. There is enough time to go and drop this dry cleaning off, for me to give you a handjob to completion and us to pull out of the parking spot. “ Will said smiling at Hannibal.

“Are you insinuating that I have a problem with premature ejaculation, Will?” Hannibal asked tilting his head to the side.

“Not at all, I’m insinuating that you can’t resist me and I can make you come quicker than you think.” Will tucked the garment bag over his arm and locked the doors.

“Alright, Will,” Hannibal said, “If it happens as you say, what do you want for your victory?”

Will begins to walk toward the dry cleaner’s building. “ A dog.”

“ Will, you have a dog.” Hannibal reminds him.

“Two dogs.” Will corrects himself.

“Alright, and if you fail to bring me to orgasm in that time I would like to make a meal out of the friendly woman at the gym that always speaks to you but runs out of words when I try to join the conversation,” Hannibal says.

“What? You want to eat Vicky? She’s a nice woman.” Will laughs.

“I find her behavior to be rude. It wasn’t once or twice that she has done this. She does it every time. She finds you desirable.” Hannibal replies.

“Whatever, I’m getting a second dog, you’re not eating Vicky, because you can’t resist me, Hannibal. Challenge accepted.” Will says opening the door to the dry cleaner’s building.

They drop off their garments and step back out the door.

“I also accept your challenge, Will,” Hannibal says.

When they reach the car the meter reads twenty minutes and three seconds. They climb in and Hannibal places his coat over his lap and quickly unzipped his pants. Will thrusts his hand beneath the coat and wraps his hand around Hannibal’s cock.

“You’re so hard, this is not even a challenge, Hannibal,” Will says laughing.

“You’re wasting your time, Will, do you want me to eat that nice woman?” he crinkles his nose at the last part.

Will sighs and squeezes Hannibal’s cock with moderate pressure. He pulls his hand out and applies some lotion from the travel bag in the glove box to it and lubes up Hannibal’s swollen cock. Hannibal moans and slips a tad bit lower into his seat and closes his eyes. Will strokes him quicker and squeezes the tip on each upstroke. He watches as Hannibal’s mouth falls open and he turns his head to Will but keeps his eyes closed.

“Can you see yourself deep inside of my tight asshole?” Will asks him in a whisper picking up the speed of his stroking. Hannibal nods with his eyes still closed. “Wouldn’t it feel better to wait it out and fuck me at home where we have more privacy than to waste your orgasm here hiding like criminals?”

“Will? That’s exactly what we are.” he reminds him with a smile, eyes still closed.

Will chuckles and twists his hand around Hannibal’s shaft. “ I want you to fuck me, Hannibal. Drive me home and tear my clothes off and push me to the wall and fuck me senseless. Don’t you want that too?” Will teases moving in close enough that Hannibal can feel his breath at his ear. Hannibal’s nostrils flare and he takes in Will’s scent.

“ I think I’ll let you drain me right here and later you can fuck me. After I’ve hunted your gym friend, Vicky.” Hannibal replies with a smug smile on his lips.

“I won’t be in any mood to fuck you if you’ve killed the only person that speaks to me at that gym beside you and the staff. You better take it while you can get it.” Will tells him with a slow and steady pump of his hand.

“You won’t have time to fuck me later if you’re housebreaking a new puppy either, Will. Perhaps I’ll hunt a stranger, would that be better?” Hannibal offers.

“No, you said Vicky. That was the agreement.” Will answers.

“You want to rub it in my face that I’m a monster, but you want her to leave you alone as well. She makes you nervous that she knows who we are.” Hannibal says

“You’re thinking way too much about this Hannibal. I’m just trying to get you to stick to your word.” Will says jacking him quicker and harder until the end of his cock is smacking hard against the fabric of his jacket.

Hannibal opens his eyes and looks into Will’s face. “Will? Just make me come so that we can go home and you can get your puppy.” Hannibal says in a low voice and sits back in his seat closing his eyes.

Will can tell that Hannibal is zoning out and not focusing on the handjob that he’s giving him. He’s going to lose his bet and Hannibal will hunt down the woman from the gym and eat her organs and coax him into joining him. He’ll try and use Will as bait, since they’re friends with one another. Taking out someone in their small town that speaks to them isn’t safe. he doesn’t want to move anytime soon. He does, however, want another dog. He also wants to beat Hannibal.

Will leans in and presses himself next to Hannibal. “ Let’s take her together.” he offers licking Hannibal’s ear lobe and then pulling the flesh of his lobe between his teeth. “You stay at home. I’ll ask her to have a drink with me since you’re out of town. “

Hannibal opens his eyes and looks over at Will. “You won’t, you’ve said it’s not a good idea to take up hunting here.”

“Once, we do it this once and then we move on,” Will says squeezing his fist around Hannibal’s cock. “Don’t you miss it, Hannibal? That is why you said that you wanted to eat her, isn’t it?”

“It is, but you’re bluffing, Will,” Hannibal says between moans

“We will take down that gazelle together,” Will whispers and licks Hannibal’s throat. “ She won’t know she’s in a trap until I have her in my arms ready for your kill strike to her fragile neck.”

Hannibal wiggled around trying to push back away from the scent of WIll’s arousal but maintain closeness to him at the same time. He wanted this meal that Will was baiting him with, but he didn’t believe him. He looked out and saw the red letters blinking out to spell “EXPIRED”.

“Will, we’re out of time. We better get out of here to get ready for Vicky,” he said pointing at the meter.

Will shot around to look at the meter. He sat back into the seat and hung his head. “OK” was all that he said.

“Will, look at me,” Hannibal said. Will turned and looked at Hannibal turning his jacket over. There was a large wet stain on it. “You won. “

“How?” Will looked in confusion as he asked his question.

“Before you came in close. The ability to keep it convincingly hard was quickly fading, but you had me well before the meter went to expired. I won’t be eating Vicky.” Hannibal said and leaned over to kiss Will.

“ I don’t need another dog, Hannibal. It was just the first thing that came to my mind.” Will confessed with a laugh. Hannibal kissed him again sucking on his tongue and gripping his hair in a tight hold. “We had better go though, before we get a ticket.”


	30. Kinktober Day 30 Rewind: Acarophilia-Quirophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will had spent a great deal of time observing Hannibal’s hands. He watched them move and admired them before it became a sexual thought. 
> 
> Sometimes Will would lose himself so much to the needs of his flesh that he would dig into Hannibal skin on any part of him that he could grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 30 Rewind:  
Acarophilia (scratching)-Quirophilia (hands)

Will had spent a great deal of time observing Hannibal’s hands. He watched them move and admired them before it became a sexual thought. The time that he watched Hannibal in the ambulance, endless times that he adored them as Hannibal prepared and cooked. You could say that Will was a long time fan of Hannibal’s beautiful hands. Now that the forts were gone and he could lean into Hannibal’s space as freely as he wished, he did just that. Will allowed himself to take Hannibal’s hand in the store and rub across it with tender touches. When they were sitting alone at home relaxing he would massage Hannibal’s arm and treat himself to kisses on his hand. When they made love Will would suck and kiss on each finger lovingly and look into Hannibal’s dark eyes. He was proud to wear his red handprints on his freshly spanked ass.   
Hannibal was an all-around Will Graham enthusiast. He enjoyed kissing Will’s hands. It pleased him to dust his knuckles with soft kisses. His favorite part of Will’s hands was the way that Will used them to scratch. He didn’t do it often, normally it was a light grazing of nails on his sweaty skin. Sometimes Will would lose himself so much to the needs of his flesh that he would dig into Hannibal skin on any part of him that he could grasp. He never thought about how it would look hours later when the heat faded and the lines would swell on Hannibal’s skin. In the moment the deep scratches send Hannibal into orbit. He loses it as Will does, and they fade and blur as their skin overlaps beautifully. He also has a deep appreciation for Will’s hands on his body. Will works his cock expertly.   
The first winter together, truly together, Will constantly made a fuss over Hannibal’s gloves. When they would enter their home and remove coats, scarves, gloves, and shoes Will would volunteer to assist with his gloves. Will would flash his blue eyes at Hannibal and use his mouth to loosen the gloves on each finger and then remove it entirely with his mouth. Once his skin was bare it was time to lavish his hands with sucks and kisses, but not for too long. As soon as Hannibal would start to react the moment had passed and Will would smile at him and turn away. Will found other ways to make use of his winter gloves too. They were excellent for spanking, they felt splendid stroking his cock and balls and he was driven mad by the feeling of Hannibal’s gloved hands wrapped around his throat when he fucked him roughly.   
It was a rainy winter afternoon when they crashed through their door, moved the grocery bags to the counter and stumbled back to their previous entanglement. Their hands were moving all over their bodies. Will scratched up underneath Hannibal’s shirt and Hannibal pushed a black-gloved hand into Will’s mouth. Will purred and pulled each finger of the glove off a little and then yanked it free. He immediately pushed Hannibal’s hand into his pants and offered him his erect cock. Hannibal’s mouth fell open and a low groan escaped but Will sucked it into his kiss when he pressed their lips together. His hands moved on Hannibal’s back, scratching and pawing. He slid his hands down into his pants and gripped his ass with his nails. Hannibal took him by the hair and led him into the living room where he guided him to lean back on the couch while Hannibal took him out of his clothes.  
Hannibal knelt in front of Will and moved his closed lips along every part of his love’s body. He ran circles around his nipples, tickled his sides with the brush of soft lips. His lips parted and he let his tongue out to lick along Will’s hips and inward towards his hard cock. He reached out to his pockets and put his soft black gloves back on and ran his covered fingers across Will’s thighs. He brought his hand up to Will’s mouth. “Remove it, please,” he said. Will tugged it off enthusiastically and handed it to Hannibal. With one hand uncovered and the other gloved Will had the best of both today. He could see and watch the way Hannibal’s hand moved as he stroked his thigh and teased his balls. Will also go to feel the soft leather-like material running along his heated skin. “Scratch me hard,”  
Will looked at Hannibal and leaned forward to pull his shirt unbuttoned and off of his body. He placed his nails upon Hannibal’s shoulders and dug in deep. He took his hands and pressed them downward. Hannibal hissed and licked his lips as ruby droplets began to form on his chest.   
“Please, continue,” Hannibal panted watching Will’s face. Will thought about them at the beach and his markings being visible to anyone that saw them sunning themselves or coming in from the water. He thought about those younger men that couldn’t keep their eyes off of Hannibal taking in the meaning of his property lines. It ignited something in him and he was digging into the outsides of Hannibal’s thighs and moving up and down with a rough motion. Hannibal tossed his head back and growled. He loved when Will went primal with him. His growls continued and he encouraged Will by turning around and exposing his back. Will anchored his nails into his sides and sank his teeth into the flesh between his shoulder blades. He sucked a biting kiss into his skin. The spit ran down and Will followed that trail biting more along his spine.   
“Fuck me!” Will commanded   
No quicker than the words fell from his mouth Hannibal’s gloved hand shot up to Will’s throat causing him to gasp. Hannibal pressed Will’s body into the couch and moved himself to enter him. Will’s body was warm and pliant. He reached for Hannibal’s back and Hannibal nodded slowly. Will sank his nails in as Hannibal sank into his body. Will moved as much as Hannibal's hold on him allowed and tried to fuck his husband back. Hannibal grunted and panted and moved deeper into him. Will tossed his head back and let go of Hannibal. He reached between their bodies for his cock and squeezed the tip. He stroked it in rhythm with Hannibal’s thrusts. Will leaned in and bit Hannibal’s shoulder and it brought out another hiss. He looked into the eyes in front of him and he saw the Ripper looking back at him.  
He felt the beautiful darkness in his husband’s eyes. Hannibal saw Will’s darkness peaking out at him as he pressed into him, meshing them together, molding their bodies with each thrust. Will gasped and erupted causing Hannibal to cross the line and climax with him. The stayed tangled together, sweaty and with their heads buzzing. Will looked down and noticed that he was marked in red smears in various spots on his body. Hannibal was bloodied as well. Hannibal kissed him, hard and sow while stroking his face all around. He pulled back and went to put up groceries.  
“If you go and draw us up a bath I’d be glad to join you in a moment,” he said  
Will smiled and forced himself out of his awkward seated position to go prepare their bath. He couldn’t imagine sleep being very far off either. 


	31. Kinktober Day 31Rewind: Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Will having some aftercare from a night of games, the bedroom edition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last day of Kinktober posts, it only took me until Nov. 20 :( I hope that if I do it next year that I will do a better job at getting them finished on time.   
Kinktober Day 31 was Aftercare. it's short and just the two of them after playing hard with one another.What the did can be up to your interpretation.

Will lay at Hannibal’s feet. He was sweating, shaking and panting and looking up at his husband with a haunting expression on his lovely face. Hannibal has to blink to keep himself from drowning in it. He bends to stroke Will’s hair and face. Soon he is embracing his sub and helping him from the floor. He walks Will to the bed and tucks him into the sheets and makes sure that he has a sufficient amount of pillows nearby. Will’s wild look fades and he comes back to himself under Hannibal’s watchful eye. As if he can see the moment that his husband returns Hannibal kisses his forehead and sweeps a thumb across Will’s flushed cheeks and down to his swollen lips.

“ I’ll just be a minute,” Hannibal says and Will reaches for him. He pulls him into a kiss that stops time. Hannibal takes Will’s tongue against his and evaporates into him as he moves inside of Hannibal’s mouth. Will fingers flutter and tangle in Hannibal’s hair to hold him there. Hannibal swoons at Will’s movements.

He breaks free and releases Hannibal with a smile. Hannibal finds it hard to lift himself from the bed after Will displayed such affection, he wants more. He does push himself up though and Will hears him humming through the house as he gets further and further away. Will looks up at the ceiling fan above their bed. The white blades cutting through the air and the slight clank of a piece of metal hanging from the cord.

Hannibal returned with a tray. He carefully set it up beside Will and slid in beside it with the tray between them. There were small glasses of water and juice. Will pointed to the water and Hannibal brought it up for him. There were strawberries, grapes, nuts, and pineapple. He took a pineapple chunk and WIll opened for it. Hannibal took a grape and a strawberry for himself as he watched Will.

“You are beautiful, Will,” Hannibal said caressing Will’s arm.

“You mean I suffer beautifully.” Will corrects him.

“Well, yes, but you yourself are beautiful, Will”. Hannibal answers

“Right now I feel like you pulled me down as close to hell as humanly possible and lifted me just enough to keep me from crashing through the center of the earth to he consumed by hell’s fire. So, excuse me for my skewed perception.” Will says before choking on a laugh.

Hannibal kisses Will’s eyelids and his nose, he brushes his lips along WIll’s cheeks and brings them up to his ear.

“I’m sorry, my love. I thought that you-”

“That I wanted to go there? I did. I always do. “ Will assures him. “Hell is still hell whether it’s for business or pleasure,” Will says with an adoring look in his eye.

Hannibal scoops up some of the mixed nuts and feeds them to Will one at a time. When they clear the tray Hannibal removes it and takes out some massage oil. He lets a bit warm in his hands and then starts on Will’s arms. He takes extra care around them marks on his wrists that the restraints left. He works up Will’s arms and feels the tension roll out of his body. Will looks down at Hannibal’s hands moving over him and smiles. Hannibal lets his fingers move to his chest and he works the muscles over. Will feels the heat of his touch deep inside of his muscles. He swears that he can feel the massage in his bones. He syncs so deeply into Hannibal when they play these intimate games that sometimes it’s difficult to disconnect from him once the scene ends. Sometimes he still sees their macabre games from Hannibal’s view and he wants to give it all to him, no matter what.

Hannibal will never take Will to a place that he can’t return from. As much as he delights in Will’s suffering he has to keep an anchor on his monster. Sometimes it feels like Will tries to detach that anchor since he feels that he deserves the worst for allowing himself to be with Hannibal. The sounds that Will makes for Hannibal are his custom made siren song. Will can pull him to any depth he chooses if he’s not properly anchored. He’s done it before.

Hannibal pulls Will to him and closes his body against his to be his little spoon. He kisses the top of Will’s head and settles his mouth there to drift into dreams with Will on his lips.


End file.
